


Mr. and Mrs. Smith

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon verse, Crying, Dean's a hunter and the reader's a hunter, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lies, Oral Sex, Slight Canon Divergence, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, crazy huh?, neither of them know that the other one is a hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: You’re a medical student and a hunter. Your parents died, killed by a demon, and you picked up where they left off. No one knows about it and you live a perfectly normal life. What’s gonna happen when someday you run into Dean Winchester, having no idea, that he’s a hunter, too? Timeline: Let’s say that after John Winchester gave his soul for Dean’s life they came back to Lawrence and tried to start a normal life, but they were still hunting.





	1. Night At The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting this series from my tumblr (loveitsallineed.tumblr.com) as I was told some of my readers prefer AO3. Hope you're gonna enjoy this one, guys!
> 
> It's not completed, yet. It'll be updated shortly!
> 
> Feedback is very welcome and highly appreciated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by wonderful pada-ackles.tumblr.com

“Sitting alone in the corner and thinking about my miserable life. What a lovely way to spend a Friday night,” you thought to yourself, looking at your friends, laughing and having lots of fun. You could have been at home, looking for a case or even studying. Everything would be better than being stuck here.

Unfortunately, Elena turned twenty yesterday and she wanted to celebrate. That’s why she and her friends dragged you to the nearest bar. You don’t go out often and you feel rather uncomfortable. Besides, she made you wear the shortest dress you had, the simple black one. It was tight and emphasized your curves, lowering your self-esteem quite a bit.

Elena had been talking to her boyfriend for a little while now and you quickly become bored. You loved her but sometimes it was truly annoying to be a third wheel when they got into their ‘lovebirds mood’. Deep down, you knew you were just jealous that she had Jake. You never chose to be alone, just nobody ever wanted you. You were the nerdy one, always staying at home and never having fun. How little they knew about you. You were having a lot of fun picking up leads and going on small hunts. They had no idea who you actually were.

You take a sip of your drink and scan the room, looking for something interesting to disrupt your pathetic thoughts. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. The bar was filled with all types of guys, from bearded, beer-bellied motor bikers to leather-cladded bad boys. There were a lot of handsome men but none of them caught your attention for long. Finally, your gaze stops at one of them who’s playing pool.

He was quite tall, obviously hiding some muscles under his short-sleeved T-shirt. You can’t help but stare when he bends over the table to take aim. His well-sculpted back and ass, both covered in black fabric, made your mouth water. You’d never seen anyone so good looking. He circles the table, trying to aim for another shot, as he meets your look. He smiles widely at you and you break the stare, almost hiding under the barstool.

“Earth to Y/N!” Elena shouted all of a sudden. “Hello!”

Her voice brought you to reality and you tried to figure out what she’d been talking about while you were focused on the hot stranger. You turn around and look at her directly.

“Sorry, Elena. You were saying?” you asked, trying to sound normal.

“Never mind. You totally zoned out and your cheeks are as red as tomato. What the hell did I miss?” she wondered, giving you a questioning look.

“Oh, nothing,” you lied, taking a peek at the reason of your embarrassment.

“Jesus, Y/N. He doesn’t look like nothing to me.“

“Yeah. So?”

“So? He just checked you out and you do what? Ah, right, freak out, as you always do, and run away in 10, 9, 8…”

“Shut up, okay? I mean, look at him, he must have mistaken me for someone else,” you replied, sincerely hoping you were wrong.

“Nope. It ends now. Come on, go and talk to him or I’ll go and drag him to you,” Elena said with a serious expression on her face.

You sighed deeply, trying to get a grip. “Okay, alright. I’ll do it. Just, give me a sec, okay?”

“Alright. Just don’t wait too long; it’d be a shame to miss such an opportunity”

She wasn’t wrong. “Yeah, right. I’ll be back in no time,” you excused yourself, walking away from the bar counter.

You opened the door to the ladies’ room and stopped in front of the mirror. You fixed your hair and applied some lipstick. You reminded yourself about all these situations when your friends teased you for being single. You definitely weren’t shy, at least when it came to kicking ass while you were hunting. Why chicken out now?

You took your purse and walked out of the bathroom, weaving your way back to your bar stool. You took a big gulp of your drink for courage and started walking towards the pool table.

You’re just steps away when someone spills a glass of bourbon over your dress. The cold liquid dripping over your flesh made you shiver instantly. You raise your head, only to see that none other than the hot guy you had been seeking out. You knew you should be shy or angry, or both, but you couldn’t stop staring, your mind going blank. He was so handsome, especially up close.

“Oh God. I’m so sorry. Are you ok?” he asked, handing you a tissue from a nearby table so you could wipe bourbon from your neckline.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I… I better just go,” you replied, starting to turn around before he caught your arm and stopped you.

“Please, wait. At least let me buy you a drink so I can make it up to you,” he suggested, gesturing at your stained dress. “My name’s Dean, by the way,” he smiled, trying to convince you.

You just can’t leave him like this. He seemed friendly and you would regret this to the end of your days if you were to just walk away.

“I’m Y/N,” you introduced yourself, offering your hand.

“Nice to meet you, Y/N,” Dean greets as he gives you a gentle handshake. “So, what’re you drinking?” he asked, leading you towards the bar.

“Whiskey, please.” You took a seat on a stool next to him, sitting awfully close.

He waved the bartender over, ordering for the both of you with a low, sultry voice over the loud chatter and music of the bar. Within a minute, Dean was handing you your glass with a shy smile. You tilted it back and took a small sip, enjoying the burning in your throat.

“I was wondering if you’d be the one to hit on me or would it be the other way.” Dean flirted with a smirk.

You almost choked on your drink, pretending to keep your cool. You swallowed the liquid and asked, “What do you mean?”

“I’ve been watching you since you walked in. In fact, I lost a lot of money ‘cause I couldn’t focus on the game,” he admitted, laughing.

“You can’t be serious,” you bursted out, feeling your cheeks burning.

“I am. A few more minutes and I was going to buy you a drink. I wouldn’t have had to ruin your outfit, then.”

“That would have been nice,” you say with a smile. “I’ve never seen you here. Are you new in town?”

“Yeah, I just moved in with my brother, Sammy. He wants to be a lawyer so he’ll study in local college. I’m sure he can do this. I’ll be repairing cars ‘cause that’s what I do best,” he explained.

“Oh, I study here too. I’m going to be a doctor in a few years,” you offer him with a pride.

“Wow, that’s kind of a big deal,” he responded, sounding impressed. “You must work hard, right?”

“Right. Sometimes I’m so tired that I struggle to get up in the morning but I do it anyway. I can’t just give up,” you admitted, looking him in the eyes.

“A little warrior, huh? I like that,” he winked at you. You smiled, realizing that this was the first time anyone had been this nice in a long time.

“You could say that,” you laughed, thinking back to your last hunt where you beat three vampires hiding in a big town nearby by yourself. Definitely a warrior.

"So, what brought you here? You look like you’d rather do anything than hang out in this place,” Dean observed, his curiosity practically visible.

“Well, I couldn’t deny my friend some fun. Especially on her birthday,” you replied honestly.

“I see,” he realized. “How about a walk? I could use some break from all this noise. What do you think?”

You assessed him critically. He didn’t look like psychopath and even if he was, you could defend yourself. It seems like you would have nothing to loose so you nodded and followed him outside.

He acted like a real gentleman and opened the door for you. You picked up the pace when he started heading towards a wooden bench. He sat on the left side and pats the space next to him. You sat closer to him than you did at the bar, waiting for him to start the conversation.

“So, what do you do outside of college Y/N? You’d fry your brain if you were only studying.”

“Well, not much,” you admitted. “I have to take care of my big house and it consumes a lot of my time. One of the cons of living alone, you know? I read, sing, watch TV shows. That kind of stuff.” You reminded yourself that even normal hunting wouldn’t look good as a hobby. “And you?”

“A lot of things, actually. I always moved around a lot so I worked pretty much in every job available. I like to go back to some of them sometimes.”

“I’m sure there were also weird and shitty ones. Feel like sharing?”

“Not really. It aint funny being cleaning lady,” he says winking.

“Are you kidding me? You must’ve looked lovely in an apron!” you add, both of you bursting out laughing.

The conversation flowed swiftly from one topic to another. You found out that his parents died in an accident, just like yours, and the only family he has is his brother. You, on the other hand, had no one but yourself. He listened to the same music as you— classic rock. He loved to eat, pie being his favorite. Much to your surprise, he didn’t run away when he heard that you know how to shoot a gun, even admitting that he did too.

After an hour or so, you shivered, noticing for the first time that the temperature had dropped. Of course, you forgot to take your jacket. Seeing that, Dean got up and said, “I think I should take you home. Don’t want you to get sick, you know?” He helped you up and snaked an arm around your waist to keep you warm.

“Sure. I could use some sleep right now. It’s been a crazy week,” you responded honestly, noticing that he slowed his pace so you could keep up with his big steps.

You both walked in a comfortable silence to his car. You practically started to drool when he opens the passenger side door to the ‘67 Chevy Impala. You were obsessed with old cars.

“You like my Baby?” he asked, noticing your staring.

“She’s gorgeous! I’ve never seen such a beautiful car, expect my '69 Chevy Camaro,” you respond confidently, sliding into passenger’s seat with a proud smile.

“Well, I like you even more now,” Dean said, starting the engine and heading out of the parking lot.

You felt yourself blushing for what felt like the millionth time tonight. You hide your bright red cheeks by turning and facing the window. You shivered again and jump when you felt the weight of a soft fabric on your back.

“Thought you would feel better like that,” he stated simply. You covered yourself with his green plaid shirt. You thank him and he smiled widely.

“So, where do you live exactly, Y/N?” Dean asked, passing the town’s border.

You told him the address of your place and he nodded. It was only minutes from the college in a well-known area.

The rest of the ride is spent in a comfortable silence, only interrupted by the classic rock station playing softly through the speakers. In no time, he pulls into your driveway.

“Thanks for the ride,” you said as you turned to face him. Suddenly, Dean leaned forward and gave you a quick kiss on the lips.

“You’re welcome, Y/N.” You’re shocked into silence, unable to form words. His smile lit up the whole car. “I’ve got a question,” he started as you tried to force your brain to work again.

“Sure, whatever you want,” you stutter out when you finally pull yourself together.

“Can I pick you up tomorrow at 6?” he asked with a wide grins.

“Wha… What do you mean, why?” you responded, thinking that he’s joking.

“Well, I don’t want this to be the last time I see you.” He looks at you with bright eyes and you realized that he is being serious.

“Okay, sure. Yeah, you can take me somewhere,” You agreed with butterflies in your stomach, getting out of the car as quickly as possible. You didn’t want to say something stupid and make him run away.

“Goodnight, then Y/N.” Dean gave you one last breathtaking smile before pulling out of your driveway.

You took the keys out of your purse, realizing that you’re still wearing his green flannel. You smiled widely to yourself, thinking about tomorrow. Maybe, even as a hunter, you were a catch.


	2. Lazy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by manawhaat.tumblr.com

The buzzing sound of the phone alarm pierced through the air and you turned it off before the second chime. You’d been awake for a couple of hours already, replaying events from the previous night countless times in your mind. You still couldn’t believe that someone like Dean noticed you. He was practically the lead in a romance novel; how did you get so lucky?

You crawled out of the bed and sat on the edge of your memory foam matress to strech out your stiffened back and arms, feeling cold tiles under the soles of your feet when you entered the bathroom to brush your teeth. Jutted wildly in all directions, you pulled your hair into a a messy bun and changed from your PJ’s into gray sweatpants and baggy T-shirt.

Running down the stairs, you started to think about what you’ll wear for the date. It was really weird for you to even consider that because you were so awkward that dates came few and far between, mostly sticking to yourself. You never bothered yourself with such things and now, here you were, mentally drooling over a guy you’d’d just met. Was it even worth to try to start a relationship if you knew that you’d never stop hunting? How would you explain all these trips and returning home battered and bruised in the middle of the night?

You got into the kitchen and turned on the radio to find the same old rock station that you were listening to with Dean. Your worries faded, at least for a while, and you sang along to the Scorpions as you made yourself breakfast, the delicious smell of the pancakes making your stomach growl and the ridiculous amount of maple syrup clinging to your lips and tongue only adding to the heavenly treat. When you’d come out of your mesmerized pancake daze you washed the dishes and decided to clean the house in order to keep the worry and ‘what if’s’ of what would happen later at bay.

After vacuuming and dusting the whole house you jumped into the shower, washing away the sweat and stress. It always calmed you down and helped you think. While under the spray, you decided to just let go and see what would would happen . There was no guarantee that it’s going to work out and you shouldn’t worry about things that might not even take place. 

You were nervous as hell, butterflies plaguing your stomach, and in an effort to be more comfortable in your own skin you decided on going simple with your look and wearing your favorite skinny jeans and tank top.

Suddenly, second thoughts invaded your mind. Maybe he was only joking? How could he possibly be interested in a someone like you?

When the water was cold you stepped out, drying your skin with a warm, fluffy towel and doing your hair in soft waves, returning to your room to hide anything that might raise questions. Still wrapped in your towel, you took info about your last case and the the books filleds filled with exorcisms and slid them into a drawer. You left your riffle and gun on sight, as well as all the lore books on your bookshelves. Dean already knew you could shoot a gun so there was no need to hide them.

Happy with the result, you turned on your laptop and browsed for a case nearby, trying to think about something other than the green eyed adonis you were going to have a date with. A few minutes later you stumbled across an article about young man found dead in his own room. The house was locked from the inside and there was no evidence of a break in. The police insisted that it must have been suicide but you knew better. Bookmarking the tab for further investigation on Monday, you checked the time and realised you’ve got only one hour left before Dean picks you up. You opened your closet and pulled out distressed blue jeans, black tank top and your favourite sneakers, shedding the now dry towel to pull on your chosen clothes and put on some light makeup.

After checking yourself out in the mirror, you realised that you look fine. Most of the time you were covered in blood, or worse, either from hunts or working with the deceased in pathology lab, so it was nice to look normal for once.

You quickly looked at your room again, just to be sure that you hadn’t left anything that could be connected with hunting, and you head downstairs. On your way down, you grabbed the flannel draped over the top of the staircase, sliding it on just to remember what it felt like to have something so intimate of his wrapped around you.

While you waited, its softness and smell overwhelmed you. It was very masculine, something between clean soap and smell of whiskey, all combined with leather. It’s weird that you didn’t notice it earlier. The smell lingering to his shirt sent a wave of calm reassurance through you and you inhaled it again just to make sure that you didn’t make up everything that happened last night.

Suddenly, your phone started ringing and you hesitated answering Elena’s call, knowing that she’d’d surely want the details of what happened last nightlast night.

“Hello, gorgeous! You must have had a lovely night with thatat guy. Come on, spill all the sexy details.” You could feel pure excitement in her high-pitched voice like she’dd just won a lottery.

“Oh, it’s not like that, you perv. We just talked for a while and then he gave me a ride home.” you explained with a sigh, still convincing yourself that all of it really happened.

“That’s bad. And nothing else happened? Did you kiss? Did he gave you his number? Or maybe….” she started jabbering so you stopped her in mid-sentence.

“Yeah, you’re right, actually. He gave me a quick kiss, but no, I don’t have his number. I don’t think I need it,” you teased and waited for Elena’s reaction.

“Why? Oh God, is he a douche? Did he say something awful? I can kick his ass if you want, all you have to do is give me his name and adress.” she said protectively.

“Well, now you’re wrong, sweetheart. In fact, I’m having a date with Dean in like” you checked the time and continued ““10 minutes.” Now you could hear her squealing and transferring news to someone else; probably Jake.

“That’s amazing! Have fun and tell me everything as soon as you come back home. If you come back home. Okay?” she asked, happiness ringing ringing clear in her voice.

“I promise I’ll give you a full report..” You agreed and smiled. All of a sudden, there was a knock on your door. “Oh God, it’s him. I have to go, bye!” you rushed, hanging up and running to open the door.

Dean was standing outside with a single red rose in his hand. He’s dressed just like yesterday, his flannel today red and amazing. To be honest, with that body he’d look impressive in everything. He gave you a gorgeous smile and you found yourself not able to form coherent words.

„Hey, Y/N. I got you little something. I have no idea if you like roses but this one is beautiful.” he handed you the flower and you took it with a wide grin, burying your nose in soft petals and inhaling the scent.

„Thank you. Actually, roses are my favourite.” you said, cheeks flushed as you took a step back „Come in while I put this in a vase. while I put this in a vase.” you smiled and turned on your feet to head towards kitchen.

„Sure. You look gorgeous in green, by the way.” he smirked, silently closing the door and following you.

„ Um, I totally forgot to give you this flannel back after you dropped me here and I just thought that I’d give it back today. Sorry.” you said shyly, filling the vase with water and setting it on the kitchen table.

„It’s okay, really. It suits you, and you look better in it than me, anyway. You can keep it if you want.” Dean offered, fully smiling, and you took a deep breath to calm yourself. Your nerves only grew with his compliments and flirtatious smile and you wondered how you were going to survive this date without your awkward self messing it up.

„Well, if you insist. Thank you, I really like it.” you responded, blushing slightly. “Let me just grab my bag and we can go.” you said, and he nodded, heading towards the front door. You left the house, feeling the warmth of the sun on your face, a dazzling smile on your face as you both made your way to his gorgeous Impala.

You got into the passenger’s seat and he started the engine, simultaneously turning on the radio. In no time, he found the same classic rock station that you both liked.

„So, where are you taking me?” you asked, excitement and curiosity audaudble in your voice.

„That’s a suprise but I’m sure you’ll like this place.” he responded, grinning like an idiot as he pulled onto the main road.

You couldn’t wait to find out just where the two of you were going, the element of not knowing your destination only making the suprise that much greater.


	3. Date Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by manawhaat.tumblr.com

The ride was quiet at the beggining but soon you found Dean humming lyrics and’ melodies along with the radio, his smile bright when you joined him a few times. You quickly grew fond of the low purr of Baby’s engine and started to feel the old arms of comfort wrap around you as you rode in the classic car, even if nervous butterflies had settled themselves in your stomach in Dean’s presence earlier. Honestly, you just loved roadtrips. When you were young, you would drive hundreds of miles with your dad only for the sake of travelling. Too bad you would never be able to experience it again. You smiled at the memories and set your gaze on the blurry world outside of the window. 

To your suprise, you passed town’s border and still kept riding. What kind of an interesting place would be out of the city? You were about to ask Dean about your destination but decided against it. Something about him held your trust entirely; you weren’t sure how to explain it, but it just felt right.

In what felt like no time at all, he took a turn off the paved road and onto an unkept dirt road, stopping the car and cutting the engine after a few more minutes of driving succesfully placed you both in the middle of nowhere.

“Okay. We’re here.” he gleamed with excitement in his voice, getting out of the car to open the door for you.

You stood up and walked a little further while Dean went to get something from the trunk. You looked around and realised it’s quite beatiful there. The field looked like a gorgeous painting with hay stacks and flowers of all colors dancing in the breeze.

“Come on, Y/N. I’ve got everything!” he shouted, spreading a blanket on the ground. Taking one last look at the gorgeous landscape, you turned on your heels and joined him, sitting across from your date as he pulled food from the green cooler beside him.  
His shoulders were wide and broad, barely fitting in the red plaid wrapped around them, his chest’s muscles easily seen through tight black fabric of his tee. He noticed you checking him out and when you raised your head to take a look at his face, you locked your stare with his.  
Dean’s emerald orbs were sparkling, flecks of gold reflected with the sunlight and crinkles surrounding his eyes. He was smiling at you and he couldn’t look more adorable. You felt a warm blush creep on your cheeks but you couldn’t bring yourself to stop staring at him, only snapping back into reality when he cleared his throat.

“Sorry. I kinda got lost in my thoughts.” you shrugged shyly, sitting up straight and laying your hands on the insides of your thighs.

“Sure. Happens to all of us.” he pretended that he believed you. “Want some pie? Yesterday you said that you liked it.” he asked and handed you a paper plate with a piece of apple pie on it. You nodded and took it from him.

“I’ve also got whipped cream. Pie without it ain’t pie.” he smirked.

“You’re totally right.” you admitted with a grin, spraying a ridiculous amount of whipped cream on your slice. When you took your bite you were blown away; it tasted exsquisite and you were jealous of the cooking skills of the person that made it.

“It tastes incredible. Did you make it?” you asked, taking another bite. Dean swallowed loudly before answering.

“Actually, yeah. That’s one of a few things I can cook and I thought I’d use it to my advantage.” he winked at you and you gave him a full smile. Maybe he was interested in you, after all? You’d never known a guy who cooked to impress a girl; it was always the other way around.

“I’ve gotta admit that I’m a little jealous. I’ve never managed to bake something like this.” you said and moved closer to Dean, still looking him in the eyes.

“Really? It’s not that difficult and I’m sure you could pick it up in no time.” He smiled with confidence and you suddenly felt flattered that he believed in you, even if it came to simple things like baking.

“If you say so. Maybe you could teach me how to make it, someday?” you suggested without actually considering what you were saying, blushing as soon as you realised that you’d just started flirting with him. Flirting wasn’t something you normally did; why was it so different with Dean?

“Sure, why not? How was your day, anyway?” Dean shrugged and changed the subject.

“Pretty decent. Got a lot of things done. Yours?” 

“Can’t complain. Finished my first day of work at the new shop and I like it there. Nice people and a lot of cars to repair. Couldn’t be better.” his voice sounded rather sad, like he wasn’t being completely honest with you.

“I’m glad it went well.” you gave Dean a soft smile and wrapped yourself tighter in the plaid shirt. “I really like this place, by the way. How’d you find it?” you asked and shifted your legs to make yourself more comfortable.

“I used to come here wih my mom and dad when Sammy was still a baby. We would have picnics here and I always had to watch over that kid ‘cause he tripped over everything. Good times.” The corners of his lips twitched up into a smile but he looked hurt, like the memories were nothing but a stab in the heart.

“You grew up here in Lawrence? I had no idea. We can leave if this place makes you uncomfortable. We’ll find something else to do.” you offered, reaching for his hand to comfort him somehow. It wasn’t something you would normally do with a stranger but when he didn’t pushed away you couldn’t help but smile and sit like that for a while. Eventually, he stood, pulling you gently with him.

“If you’re still okay with it, you wanna get outta here?.” he asked shyly, smiling and collecting everything when you nodded. His hand remained in yours as you walked to the car, side by side, everything about his hand in yours making you feel completely safe. “You up for a drink?” he asked as he started the engine, pulling back out onto the main road.

“I’m in.” you gently squeezed his warm hand as you both left that beautiful place behind.


	4. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was inspired by song Monsters by Ruelle. Lyrics are italised.
> 
> Beta'd by icecream-and-gadreel.tumblr.com.  
> Suggestions by manawhaat.tumblr.com

You stopped outside of a popular club in Lawrence. Actually, it’s the only place there that people considered worth visiting; besides the bar.

Dean led you inside and you made your way to the bar. He waved the bartender over, ordering two shots of tequila and handed you the glass with a cocky smile. You took it down quicker than he did, taking a look around afterward.

The dancefloor was crowded and there was almost no room to move around. Couples were only swaying back and forth to the rhythm of the music, trying to remain sexy, which wasn’t easy because music bursting through the speakers was very slow. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d been to a party. It must’ve been your highschool prom.

You suddenly felt the weight of a hand being rested on your shoulder and you knew it was Dean’s. You turned your head to look at him and he stood up, leaning towards you, his lips nearly grazing your earlobe.

“Do you want do dance?” his hot breath made the goosebumps appear on your skin and you nodded slowly, unable to answer. He gently took your hand in his and you both weaved your way to the center of the dancefloor.

_Ah ah oh oh_

Suddenly, you heard the music change and you recognized a familiar song. It was one of those that made you feel sexy, wanted and hot as hell.

_You’ve got no place to hide._

_And I’m feeling like a vilian, got a hunger inside._

He stopped in the middle of the dancefloor and turned around, checking you out, like a kid choosing candy in the candy shop. You shivered at the sight of him and took a deep breath.

_One look in my eyes_

_and you’re running cause I’m coming gonna eat you alive, ah oh oh_

Dean pulled you closer and gently placed his large hands on your back. You felt his minty breath on your face and blood rushed to your cheeks. You couldn’t focus on anything but the feeling of his body pressing into yours.

_Your heart hits like a drum, oh oh_

_The chase has just begun, oh oh_

You rested your hands on the back of his neck and started swaying your hips to the beat. He adjusted his moves to yours without any effort.

_Monsters stuck in your head_

_we are, we are, we are_

_Monsters under your bed_

_we are, we are_

He moved even closer, so close that your body was tightly pressed to his. The smell of his cologne filled your nose; you could feel the shifting of his muscles as he moved.

_We are monsters, oh oh_

_we are, we are_

_We are monsters, oh oh_

Dean was dancing like it was as natural to him as breathing. You were mesmerized with his fluid movements and you couldn’t help but wonder where he got it from. It was almost unusual to meet someone as graceful as you.

_Ah oh oh_

_One misstep, you’re mine_

_And you better stay clever if you wanna survive_

You felt the warmth of his palms on your hips and he started circling you like you were his prey. His hands never lost contact with your body but they didn’t stay long in one place, either, making you shiver in all the places he touched you. His eyes never left yours and it felt like they were piercing right through your soul. Dean stood behind you, your back rested on his chest. He wrapped his muscular arms around you in a tight embrace and took control, guiding you with the movements of his body.

_Once you cross the line_

_You’ll be wishing you would listen when you meet your demise._

_Ah oh oh_

You felt a sudden burst of confidence and turned around to look Dean straight in the eyes. He was taken aback with your boldness and gave you a breathtaking smile.

_Your heart hits like a drum, ah oh oh_

_The hunt has just begun, ah oh oh_

Your cupped his face with your palms and took a deep breath. Your heart started pounding like crazy and you froze. He raised his eyebrows, chuckling before pressing his lips against yours.

_Monsters stuck in your head_

_we are, we are, we are_

_Monsters under your bed_

_we are, we are_

He was kissing you slowly, like he didn’t want to scare you away. You didn’t expect that his lips would be so soft against yours. Their touch felt like feathers, so light, so delicate. You gave in and opened your mouth when his tongue slid across your bottom lip.

_We are monsters, oh oh_

_we are, we are_

_we are mosters oh oh_

You were getting lost in each other lazily, caring about nothing, forgetting about the outside world. He tangled his hands in your loose hair, pulling you so close that it almost felt impossible, and your knees went weak..

_We never shoot to stun_

_we’re kings of the killing, we’re out for blood._

_We’ll take them one by one_

_we’re kings of the killing, we’re out for blood._

You pulled away from him to take a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. You still couldn’t believe that all of it was happening. When you opened your eyes, Dean craddled your cheek, pressing his lips against yours once more. The kiss was much more passionate, full of desire and want.

_We never shoot to stun_

_we’re kings of the killing, we’re out for blood._

_We’ll take them one by one_

_we’re kings of the killing, we’re out for blood._

You stepped closer and leaned into his body because suddenly, the distance between you two was too big, even if his body was pressing against yours in all the places possible. Then, his moves turned almost sinful. His hands cupped your ass and you nearly moaned into his mouth, desperate for his touch. You were overwhelmed with all of the feelings that were bursting through you.

_Monsters stuck in your head,_

_we are, we are, we are,_

_Monsters under your bed,_

_we are, we are_

He gently nipped at your bottom lip and you dug your fingers in his back muscles involuntarily. You felt his mouth twitch to a smile and you ran your hands over his muscular chest, trying to memorize every curve and every small detail. You were genuinely surprised that no one noticed that you were nearly ripping your clothes off each other.

_We are monsters, oh oh_

_we are, we are,_

_We are monsters, oh oh_

The song ended and Dean slowly kissed a line from your lips to your neck, gliding his lips back up to your ear.

“Didn’t think you’d act like this in public, sweetheart.”he grunted and grabbed your hips to pull you closer. “I wonder what are you going to do when we’re somewhere private.” he said in a husky voice and you shivered from excitement, feeling wetness pooling between your legs.

Were you really going to have sex with Dean? You barely knew the guy.

“I would love to find out if you’re down for it” he suggested, emphasizing his statement with moving his hands onto your ass and gripping it hard. You were so turned on that you didn’t care what was going to happen after you both were done with each other.

“Let’s get out of here.” you responded with confidence, smiling widely. Dean nodded as he snaked an arm around your waist and you both made your way out of the bar.

You both jumped into his car and skidded out of the parking lot.

“You sure about this? I looked hot as hell there but I ain’t gonna rush you.” he threw you a quick glance and turned his attention back to the route.

“Shit, I’d pull over and fuck you now if you’d let me.” he admitted. You couldn’t believe what you just heard. No one, ever, considered you attractive. At least, you didn’t know anything about that.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” you cleared your throat and looked Dean straight in the eyes. “I can’t hold back, either.” you said, flustered, and gave him a sincere smile. You really couldn’t wait to feel him closer to you.

“Okay, sweetheart. My place or yours?” he winked at you, obviously not able to hold his excitement.

“Yours.” you answered and he sped up, laying his hand on your thigh and resting it there. It was going to be a long ride.


	5. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by ellen-reincarnated1967.tumblr.com

If it wasn’t for your incredible self-control, you’d have jumped on him in the middle of the drive. Somehow, you managed to focus on something else than Dean’s hand caressing your thigh through the tight fabric of your skinny jeans. 

Fortunately, you both didn’t have to wait long.

In no time, he pulled into the driveway of a big blue-painted house and dragged you out of his Impala. You waited impatiently when he turned the key in the lock to open the front door. He let you inside first, like a real gentleman, and slammed the door behind you two. Silence filled the air and you turned on your feet to face him. 

You couldn’t hold back anymore and closed the gap between you two. You started kissing Dean fervently like he was the only source of air in the room and you were drowning.He chuckled and you felt yourself blush. Your tongues glided against each others with passion, devouring and exploring every part of your mouths. His hands were on you immediately, sending every inch of your body on fire, while he managed to pin you to the wall.

You gasped, a little suprised at his action, and he broke the connection starting to leave a wet trail of kisses from your right cheek to your neck. You shivered at the sensation and lifted your arms to tangle them in Dean’s hair. They were incredibly soft and you couldn’t help but pull on them when you felt his lips ghost over your neckline.

He raised his head and your gaze met his. He was smiling widely, looking at you with something more than just pure desire, and you returned the grin. You shifted uncomfortably on your legs, feeling wetness pooling in your core.

“I think we should move to my room. Don’t want Sammy to walk on us and interrupt our activities.” he gently kissed you again, taking your hand in his and led you upstairs.

“Sure, but… I think I should tell you something important” you admitted breathlesly when you emerged into his room, ‘cause his perfect lips, carresing your neck, were distracting you from everything. God, it felt like pure electricity running through your veins.

“What is so important that we should stop, baby?” he asked, pulling away from you to throw his plaid on the floor.

“Well, I didn’t…” you started to play with your necklace, like you always did when you were nervous. “I’ve never… I’m a virgin, okay?” you stuttered and lowered your gaze, shocked with your honesty. You wanted to disappear, it was so embarassing to admit it out loud.

You heard the floor crack under Dean’s feet and then he gently cupped your face, forcing you to look at him.

“You think it’s a problem for me? It’s not.” his thumbs gently stroked your cheeks, his touch gentle and comforting. “We can just hang out if it’s too much.” his voice was soothing and you slowly swallowed a lump in your throat.

“No, it’s not. But I like you Dean. I really do.” you looked up and held your gaze, staring into his eyes. “ You just need to know that it’s not a one night stand for me. I won’t be able to forget and move on later.” his smile lit up the whole room and you were geniuinely suprised. What the hell is going on?

“Glad we agree on that. Now, where were we?” he joked and you felt the tension leave your body. It seemed that he was really interested in you. “So, you ready?” You nodded as Dean took your hands in his and placed a soft kiss on your palms. You blushed at this not-sexual act and took a deep breath.

Feeling a little more confident, you slid Dean’s green plaid from your shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Then, you raised your arms and took off your tank top, leaving yourself only in your black lacy bra and jeans. Part of your anti-posession tattoo was on sight for the first time but he didn’t seem to notice it.

“Son of a bitch, Y/N” he said, checking you out. “I knew you were gorgeous since I laid my eyes on you but this…” he gestured at your whole silhouette. ”This is fucking perfection.”

You smiled and he closed his arms around you, placing his hands on your bare back. You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his, wasting no time and opening his mouth. Dean’s tongue moved along with yours and soon you found a perfect rhythm.

He tasted like tequila and mint combined in perfect proportions. Chills ran up and down your spine at the thought of what was clearly going to happen later. Then, his calloused fingers started to slide down slowly, making goosebumps appear on your skin. He cupped your ass without hesitation and lifted you up like you weighted nothing. You instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist and rested your hands at the back of his neck.

He carried you to the bed and gently laid you on your back. He broke the kiss for a second to take of his black tee and you finally got a chance to admire his perfectly sculpted chest. His muscles were slightly defined and you started trailing them with your fingertips to feel how firm they were. Dean tensed under your touch and when he looked down at you, his pupils were visibly dilated.

He smirked and immediately attached his lips to your neckline, making you shiver again that night. He moved down, tracing a wet line around your tattoo, and turned attention to the flesh of your breasts. He placed soft kisses on the left and then on the right one. Dean slid his hands under your back and looked at you to check if you’re okay with that. He slowly unclasped your bra when you nodded and you helped him take it off of you, raising your hands up.

Cold air hit your skin and you almost covered yourself with your arms, slightly embarassed, but he entwined his fingers with yours to hold them still.

“You don’t need to be ashamed of anything. You’re beautiful” he assured you. Then, Dean’s tongue landed on your nipple, slowly licking and circling it. He was taking his time, trying to show you that he really meant what he said before. With his every movement, waves of pure pleasure surged straight to your core.

When he moved to your other breast, your breath had already quickened and your heart was pounding fast in your chest. All of it- feeling his skin on yours, his tongue, the smell of his- was driving you mad. You couldn’t help but whimper when his tongue slid all the way down, through your belly button, and met the waistband of your jeans.

“You okay, sweetheart? Still want to go further?” Dean asked softly, with his hands resting on your hipbones.

“Yeah, I do. Don’t stop.” you whispered and he unbuttoned your jeans, taking them off of you in one swift movement.

He stood up from the bed and quickly shed his pants, adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor. Then he returned back to you, planting kisses on the insides of your legs and slowly moving up to where you wanted him to be. He hooked his long fingers in your panties and you lifted your hips up to help him slid them off.

You were completely exposed. There was nothing shielding you from his hungry sight and you felt yourself getting more wet. You had no idea it was even possible considering that you were almost dripping.

Dean looked like he was going to ruin you and fuck you senseless and you wouldn’t back off. Not now.

Your gaze wandered down and stopped at his boxers. They were barely fitting his cock inside and you thought that they were about to rip at any given moment. You hoped his member was going to fit.

He wasted no time and parted your thighs, then easily slid one finger inside your pussy. He started slowly stretching you out and you couldn’t focus on anything but the sensation.

Your hands gripped tight on Dean’s hair when he leaned in and licked a long stripe down your slit, simultaneously bending his finger inside you. He was doing this like some kind of sex expert, not that you had someone to compare him with.

When he added second and, soon, also third finger you turned into a writhing mess. You couldn’t take it anymore. Your legs were trembling and you let out another moan.

“Please, Dean. Please…” You had no idea what you were begging for, all you knew was that you needed realese.

“Hush, baby.” He started fingering you faster and added long licks up and down your cunt, scratching your thighs with his scruff. “I’ll take care of you.” Tension continued to build in your stomach and finally, when you felt his thumb grazing your clit, you came hard and loud, arching your back from the overwhelming pleasure.

Now you understood why most of girls from your university sleeped around. You were never able to make yourself feel as wonderful as now.

A few seconds later, when you recovered a little from post-orgasm bliss, Dean moved upward and kissed you, giving you a chance to taste yourself.

You let him do what he wanted to you. You didn’t fight with him to take over control, what was weird considering who you were. You were always the one in control but now it was amazing to just let go and allow yourself to simply feel everything.

His hands started wandering over your flesh again. Dean was learning your body slowly, every movement was planned and, it seemed, that he made it his goal to touch every single inch of your skin.

“You up for more?” he asked hoarsely and you took a deep breath. God, he couldn’t be more hot.

“Yeah, I trust you.” you responded and pulled him into a sloppy kiss.

“We don’t wanna get you pregnant so let me find …” he tried to get up from the bed but you dragged him down immediately.

“I’m on a pill. Stop worrying.” you whispered and he smiled, leaning in to continue what you’ve stopped.

“I love it when a girl gets all bossy.” he admitted with a grin and you let out a small laugh.

His hands left your body for a while and you heard that something landed on the floor. It must’ve been his boxers.

Without breaking the kiss, he spread your thighs wide and slowly thrust into your centre. You felt a sharp pain and hissed but he silenced you, linking his lips with yours.

Dean didn’t move for a while, letting you adjust to his cock, and when you started to kiss him back, he pulled out of you and filled you again.

And again.

And again.

Your hands gripped tightly his arms when he picked up his pace and he bit his lower lip as a response. His thrusts were slow but precise and he managed to hit your g-spot every damn time. You dug your heels into his ass to urge him to go faster and he obliged.

Suddenly, the pleasure that he was giving you wasn’t enough and you began bucking your hips against his. He took the hint and started massaging your clit to help you reach your second peak. All of a sudden, your walls started tightening around his cock and he let go. Groans that he let out while he was filling you with his come were almost inhuman.

It triggered something in you and you came too, biting on his shoulder blade to stiffle your moans. You closed your eyes involuntarily and took a deep breath to oxygenate your brain. You couldn’t believe what just happened.

You were panting, like you’ve just ran a marathon, and you felt him pull out of you slowly. Then, he rolled over to lay next to you.

“Hope your not dissapointed, sweetheart.” he said, planting a gentle kiss on your forehead and embracing you in his arms.

“Do I look like I am?” you smiled and hugged him tightly, resting your head on his chest. He pulled the bed covers over you and tugged a loose strand of your hair behind your ear. You yawned and the last thing you remembered before you drifted off to sleep were his warm hands, stroking slowly your back.


	6. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics and internal thoughts are italised. Enjoy!
> 
> Beta'd by balthazars-muse.tumblr.com

You stretched your arms to relax your stiff muscles not expecting to collide with anything hard and firm. Suddenly, memories from last night flooded your mind, making you quickly open your eyes. They were greeted by Dean’s and you grinned, happy that you decided to let Elena drag you to that bar that Friday; you made a mental note to thank her for that later.

Dean leaned in to kiss you, pulling you on top of him, and rested his hands on your thighs. You kissed gently only for the sake of feeling each other’s skin.

“Hi,” he said as he finally pulled away from you.

“Hey.” You responded with a shy smile, wrapping your body in the bed sheet before sitting on the edge of the bed.

“If you want to take a shower or brush your teeth, bathroom is first on the right when you go out of my room. I’ll make some breakfast.” He offered, pulling on jeans and throwing on his red plaid shirt.

“Sure, it’d be great. I’ll be back in a minute.” You agreed before grabbing your clothes from the floor, and padding out of the room.

You took a quick shower, using Dean’s shower gel and brushed your teeth with, what you assumed, was his toothbrush. You straightened your damp hair a little with your fingers and threw on yesterday’s clothes.

You ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen, where a delicious smell was filling the air. On the table, there were two mugs filled with black coffee and Dean was cracking eggs into ta heated pan. You tried to sneak in on him but the floor creaked loudly under your foot and he turned around, spatula in his right hand.

“I used your toothbrush, hope it’s okay.” You said, taking the nearest chair and sitting on it comfortably.

“Yeah, it’s not like I’m bothered by it.” He joked, mixing the eggs on the pan. You laughed and grabbed the bigger mug, warming slightly your hands with the heat coming from it.

“I’m sure you’re not.” You took a sip and looked around the room since you didn’t have a chance to do that yesterday.

The walls were covered with some pictures and there were only two boys on majority of them. The younger brother, Sam you assumed, was a bit smaller and had hazel eyes. He was smiling and stuck to Dean’s side. Dean, on the other hand, seemed focused and rarely looked like he was content, except for the one picture. There was a beautiful woman there, holding 5 or 6 year old Dean, planting a loving kiss on his little forehead. His smile was full, his white teeth on sight, and you couldn’t help but sigh, knowing that neither his mother nor father, were around anymore.

“Here you go, Y/N. Hope you like scrambled eggs.” Dean’s voice brought you back to reality and you put down the mug, grateful that you didn’t break it, knowing how clumsy you could be.

“I do, thanks.” You said joyfully, grabbing a fork, and shoved some food in your mouth. You had to admit that he knew how to cook.

After filling his plate, Dean took a seat next to you and you both ate in comfortable silence, sipping coffee once in a while and throwing glances as well as little smiles at each other.

When you finished, he got up and put the dishes in the sink, wiping the table with a cloth.

“So, what are your plans for the rest of the weekend?” He asked, leaning back in his chair.

“I don’t have any. Besides studying, of course.” You answered, moving closer to him, linking your fingers with his. “What about you?”

“Same but without the studying part. I’ll probably wash Baby after I drive you home and that’s about it” He pulled you tight in his arms and you nuzzled your face against his neck.

“Well, you should definitely take a shower.” You teased, faking disgust and scrunching up your nose, and he burst out laughing.

“Right, because it’s my fault that I didn’t shower and made you a breakfast instead, princess.” He said, pulling you in his lap and attacking you with kisses on every bit of skin he could get to. “Do you care how I smell now?” You struggled to get up because you were terribly ticklish but he didn’t let you, his grip was strong against your waist.

“Okay, okay. I don’t.” You whined, pulling him into a kiss which quickly turned more sexual than you intended. You straddled Dean’s lap and it would’ve probably lead to something more but you heard the front door open and jumped away from him. He started laughing and you barely had time to fix your hair when a young man came into the kitchen. It must’ve been Dean’s brother, Sam.

“Oh, hi. You’re Y/N, right?. Dean was talking about you yesterday.” Sam offered you a hand, smilling fully, and you took it. Your small palm literally disappearing in his massive hand.

“Yeah, that’s me. And you’re Sam.” You stated when he moved to open the fridge.

“Right, I’m Dean’s brother. Are you guys staying or what?” he asked, throwing a glance at your hand linked with Dean’s.

“Nah, Sammy. I’ve got to drive Y/N home. She’s got a lot of work to do, unfortunately.” He got up, dragging you with him to the hall.

“He’s right. Being in med school ain’t easy. It was nice to meet you, Sam!” you exclaimed, wondering why Dean didn’t let you talk to him longer.

“Yeah, you too!” He responded and you got out of the house, heading towards Impala.

You got in and buckled up while he turned on the radio and started to sing along, encouraging you to do so too.

 _“It’s early morning, the sun comes out.”_ He began, his voice loud but hitting the right notes.

 _“Last night was shaking pretty loud.”_ You joined, holding back a laughter.

 _“My kitty’s purring, it scratches my skin.”_ He sang, pointing at you, and you blushed a little.

 _“So what is wrong with another sin?”_ You asked, challenging him slightly, and he put his palm on your knee.

 _“Here I am! Rock you like a hurricane.”_ You both sang in unison. You went a little crazy as you banged your hands against your thighs to the beat.

He started laughing and you continued to dork out all the way to your home. You felt so free and happy, you didn’t know it was possible after your parents got killed. Dean made you forget about all the bad things that happened to you and it simply felt amazing.

Soon, he pulled over to the side of the road and you realised you were already home.

“We’re here.” Dean said, turning to look at you.

“Thanks. For the ride and the rest.” you smiled, leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

“The pleasure is mine, sweetheart. You free tomorrow?” He asked and you froze.

_Oh shit, what am I going say?_

“Not really, I need to study and do some adult stuff. You know, pay the bills, and all.” You lied, smiling softly.

“Oh, I see. Let me give you my number so you can call me when you have some time off.” You nodded at his words and started searching your pockets to find your phone. It wasn’t there, and you were about to panic, but Dean reached to the back seat and handed you your purse. Right. You didn’t bother to take it with you last night. You smiled shyly and saved his number in your phone memory when he recited it to you.

“Can’t wait to see you again.” You admitted, opening the door and throwing a last glance at Dean.

“Likewise.” He said with a grin, starting the engine, and headed out to the main route.

You waved at him and when Impala disappeared from your sight you headed towards the front door. You quickly got in and went upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes.

It finally hit you what happened; you’ve never been fully emotionally invested in someone. You were afraid that it wasn’t going to work out because of who you were and now, Dean waltzed into your life and shredded all your rules to pieces. You liked him a lot and you wouldn’t be able to end this relationship. How were you going to hide the world of supernatural from him?

You sat on the bed and turned on your laptop to open the tab with info about the next case. When you started making notes from the articles and police’s statements your phone suddenly rang. Not bothering to check who was calling, you picked up.

“Finally! I was worried sick about you! Why didn’t you answer my calls?” Elena asked, her voice filled with concern.

“I wasn’t exactly able to do that last night.” You said, playing with a strand of your hair.

“Oh my God! You finally got laid!” She exclaimed, clearly excited, and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah, I did. Are you happy now?” You teased, puting her on speaker so you could talk and write at the same time.

“I’m proud of you, Y/N. How was he? Tell me!” she joked, obviously trying to embarass you.

“Not that I can compare him to someone but he was gentle and, his mouth can do wonders.” You answered boldly, getting a little lost in memories.

“Okay, that’s great. So, you two are dating now?”

“I guess.” You admitted, sending documents to your online drive.

“That’s awesome! Your first boyfriend, huh?” She said, happiness ringing clear in her voice.

“Yeah, that’s right.” You stated, turning off the computer and sprawling comfortably on the bed.

“I’m pretty busy right now because Jake is about to come and we’re going out. We should meet tomorrow, what do you think?” She suggested.

 _Here we go again with the lying,_ you thought.

“I can’t. I’ve got lots of stuff to do, maybe on Tuesday, after the lectures?”

“Okay, see you on Tuesday. You’re going to tell me everything.” She hung up and you tossed your phone on the pillow. Sighing, you got up, and picked your textbooks from the shelf to put them on your desk.

Sitting on the chair, you turned on your favourite study playlist, and set a timer for an hour.

You had to catch up on studying really fast if you were going to take that case.


	7. Work To Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text messages are italised. Hope you're gonna like this one!
> 
> Beta'd by waywardlullabies.tumblr.com and deanwinchester-af.tumblr.com

3 cups of coffee and 6 hours studying later your brain simply shut down. Also, you realised that you didn’t eat anything since you came back. That being said, you quickly made yourself a supper and then, took a shower. You prepared yourself an outfit for tomorrow, consisting of a pencil skirt, a blazer and a shirt blouse. Pretending to be an FBI agent was the easiest way of getting informations.

Laying on the bed, you set on an alarm to wake up as soon as possible and wrapped yourself in the bed sheets. You hoped you could solve this case without any problems.

Morning was never your favourite part of the day but you got up anyway. No one would do this for you. After taking care of your appearance and having a little breakfast, you got into your Chevy Camaro and headed out of Lawrence.

Ride went by quick and soon you were outside of the police station, ready to gather some info. You introduced yourself as agent Smith and asked the police officer to hand you every piece of evidence and witnesses’ statements. He obliged, guiding you to the archive and left you on your own. 

You took a look at every single item and, just like you expected, there was no weapon. Also, these statements didn’t contain anything suspicious or out of the place. The victim was a perfect son, neighbor, boyfriend and God knows who else. Almost too perfect to be true.

You took some of these objects with you and got out of the room, making sure that no one had seen you stealing them. You thanked the officer for his help and went outside. You checked the objects with your EMF meter while you were in the car and you weren’t surprised. It was buzzing like crazy and now you were sure that you’re dealing with an evil spirit.

You decided to visit the guy’s parents first and then talk to his girlfriend. You arrived at their house and got out of your Camaro, fixing your hair and blazer while looking in the wing mirror. Knocking on the door you put a serious expression on your face and waited. A woman opened you the door, her eyes puffy and sad.

“Good Morning.”You said softly and took your badge out of your pocket, showing it to the victim’s mother.” I’m agent Smith and I’d like to talk about your son, Jason, for a minute. May I come in?” She nodded and let you in, guiding you to the living room and gesturing you to sit on a couch.. You sat comfortably, tapping your index finger on the coffee table, and waited until she came back from the kitchen, carrying a cup of tea.

“Here, agent. It must be hard to work on weekends, away from home.” She handed it to you and you smiled, taking a cup from her wrinkled hands. “What would you like to know, sweetheart?” She asked, sitting on a chair in front of you.

“Could you tell me about your son’s relationships with other people? Did he have any enemies by a chance?” You suggested, slowly sipping the hot liquid.

“But I thought it was a suicide. Why do you ask about his enemies?” She said, her voice a little shaken.

“These are just routine questions. We need to check every possibility.” You answered, setting a cup on the coffee table.

“Well, everyone liked him. He used to help people all the time and he even volunteered in an animal shelter. I can’t think of any reason why someone would hate him. He and Janet were such an amazing couple. And now they’re both gone” she sighed and wiped a tear with her sleeve.

“What do you mean that they are both gone? What happened to that girl, ma’am?”

“She commited suicide, dear. One week before my child did. I still don’t understand it. They were so happy together, they told me they were going to get married. And now they’re just gone.” Her voice tuned down to a whisper and she fought really hard to hold back tears. You wished you could hug her and tell her the truth but you had to keep it professional.

“I’m incredibly sorry for your loss. That’s all for now.” You handed her your business card and got up. ”Here’s my number so you can call me if you’ll remember anything new. Do you know where I can find your son’s friends so I can talk to them too?” you asked, walking towards the front door.

“Yes. He lived at the university campus so they must be somewhere near.” she answered, playing with her necklace, her gaze fixed on her hands.

“Thank you for your time.” you turned on your feet and got in the car. You started the engine and headed to the campus to interrogate victim’s friends.

It wasn’t easy to find a few people in a place where there were thousands but you managed to do that quite easily and soon, you gathered all of them in one place, calling every single one of his friends to one of the classrooms.

Interrogations went by smoothly and, soon, everything started to make sense. Victim’s friends claimed that Jason killed himself because of his ex-girlfriend death. It turned out that Janet found out that he was cheating on her and everyone assumed that’s why she commited suicide. People were sure that the guy felt guilty and that’s why he took his own life. For you, it was clear that Janet’s spirit wanted revenge and killed Jason. It was just going to be simple salt and burn.

Now that you knew exactly what to do, you booked a room in a motel to get some sleep before the night. You couldn’t dig a grave in the middle of the day, after all.

After ordering a pizza you checked your phone and started typing a message to Dean.

 _Hey, Y/N here. How are you, Dean?_ You clicked the send button and reply came almost instantly.

_Great, sweetheart. What’s up?_

_Nothing. Just wanted to tell you that I’m free tomorrow, after I hang out with my friend. Want to meet?_ You smiled and sat on the bed and then, your phone lit up. You unlocked it quickly and checked the message.

_Sure. How about I join you two?_

_She’s annoying but if you want to, then sure :)_ After sending the message, you covered yourself with a blanket and laid your head on the pillows. They were quite comfortable, considering you were in a motel. You grabbed your phone and waited for the response.

_Fine by me :) When and where?_

_I finish my classes at 4. You can wait outside and then we’ll figure out what to do._

_Damn right. See you tomorrow, Y/N._

_Yeah. Sleep well._

_You too._

You locked your phone and smiled, thinking about your plans for tomorrow. After ending this case, you were going to take a little break from hunting so you could figure out what to do with it. You were sure that you shouldn’t lie to Dean but how were you supposed to explain all of this weird stuff to him. He would most likely think you’re crazy.

You quickly ate the pizza that the room service brought you and, deciding to worry about other things later, you slowly fell asleep.

You drove to the town’s only cemetery at midnight. You entered it with a shovel in your hands, gasoline, salt and a lighter safe and sound in your backpack. You immediately got to work.

It took you two hours to reveal the coffin and you burned the corpse quickly, hoping no one would notice the fresh moved ground. Getting into your Chevy Camaro, you felt chills on your back. It was so cold inside that you immediately turned on the heating.

Suddenly, something dragged you out of the car grabbing you by your leg, and you knew that it was Janet’s spirit. But how was this possible? You burned the right body, after all..She threw you on the ground, leaving a few bruises on your arms, but you managed to get up and run to the trunk.

You finally remembered that there was a necklace with the girl’s photo inside in the evidence and you stole it, thinking that it might contain a hex bag or be cursed. Now you figured that it must’ve been the thing that bound that Janet’s spirit to this world.

You took it out of the foil bag and quickly covered with some gasoline. Lighting up a match, you set it on fire, dropping it when something yanked you back by your hair. You hit the ground hard and when you got up, you were bleeding from a cut on your neck and shoulder. You looked up and saw flames consuming the spirit.

You forced yourself to stand up and decided to get away from there as soon as possible. You were tired, everything hurt and you had to go to university tomorrow so you could use some sleep.

When you got home, you didn’t bother to eat anything, only took a shower and slowly patched up your wounds. They weren’t deep so you didn’t have to put on any stitches but they looked quite horribly because they were visible all the time. You had to think of some kind of a story to told your friends and Dean so it wouldn’t come out as suspicious. Falling down the stairs would probably do the deal.

You packed your laptop and some other things into your backpack for tomorrow’s lectures. Even if you wanted to you couldn’t take a day off so you just had to make the best of the time that you had left.

Then, you got into the bed and fell asleep quickly because of the pain and exhaustion. It turned out that you shouldn’t have underestimated this case.


	8. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internal thoughts are italised.
> 
> Beta'd by brinchestiel.tumblr.com

Getting dressed while your body was numb and hurt wasn’t the easiest task possible but you managed to do that. You had to. Unfortunately, most of your cuts and bruises were visible, even though you wore long sleeved sweater. That being said, you let down your hair and covered your neck, along with most of the neckline. You sincerely hoped it would cover what shouldn’t be seen and after you checked yourself out in the mirror it turned out you were right.

You walked out of the house, grabbing your bag, and got into the car. You started the engine and turned on the radio to wake yourself up. You were so tired that you had no idea how you were going to survive the whole day.

 _It’s just going to be another, innocent lie,_ you thought as you got out of the car and headed towards the university building. You couldn’t simply explain to Elena that a freaking ghost threw you around. Sometimes you wished you weren’t a hunter, life would be so simple then.

You weaved your way through the hallways, trying not to bump into anyone. The building was huge but you knew it like the back of your hand so it didn’t take long to find the right class.

Getting into the lecture hall, you took a look around and waved at your friend when you spotted her. She ran to you, a wide smile on her face, and embraced you in a tight hug.

You hissed involuntarily and she pulled away, clearly surprised.

“I fell down the stairs yesterday.” You lied, sitting on the chair and pulling the textbooks out of your backpack.

“You poor thing! You hurt yourself almost every week. Sometimes I wonder how are you even alive.” She joked, winking at you, but it didn’t made you laugh. 

Not even a little.

“Yeah, you’re right. You know me, all the grace of a swan.” You said faking amusement. Truth is, you’d give everything to be at home and getting some rest.

Having a date with Dean afterwards didn’t help at all. How were you going to hide all of your injuries?

“You promised to tell me some more about that new boyfriend of yours. Spill.” She sat next to you and bit her lip, unable to contain the excitement.

You grinned and hid your face in your hands.

“Oh, come on Y/N. Don’t be shy, I can take all the filth.” You playfully smacked her shoulder and blushed.

“How about you ask him, huh? He’s going to hang out with us today.” You admitted and left her speechless. “I’m not kidding, Elena!”

“Really? That’s awesome, I can’t wait to meet him!” She squealed and got up, running to her chair, when your professor came in.

After a few hours of mostly boring lectures you went out of the university to get yourself some lunch. Fortunately, Elena had classes in the dissecting room so you didn’t have to remind yourself all the time not to tell her the truth. With time, it was becoming harder and harder to keep secrets from her. You wished you could simply reveal the world of supernatural to Elena.

There was a cafe nearby, so you went there and bought yourself a sandwich along with some coffee. It was the only way to keep yourself awake for few more hours and survive the  
whole afternoon. You ate, slowly sipping coffee, and tried to study a bit but your mind kept wandering somewhere else. You started seriously considering backing up from hunting.

All of a sudden, someone patted your arm and you almost knocked over the hot liquid set at the table. When you rose your head, your gaze met no one else but Sam Winchester. 

“Sorry for scarying you, Y/N. Mind if I join you?” He smiled apologetically and you nodded, making him some room on the table.

“You’ve got a little break now?” You took a cup in your hands and leaned back in your chair.

“Yeah. I’ve got some time off. ” He said, taking out of his bag some huge, heavy-looking textbooks.

“So, how is studying” You put away the mug and looked up at him.

“Not as hard as I thought it would be.”

“Really? I’d never be able to keep up with the work load.” You admitted and took another bite of your sandwich.

“Are you kidding me? You need to learn twice as much as me. You’re the genius here.” Dean’s brother winked at you and you blushed at the compliment.

“You’re right but you need to know Latin very well and that’s not an easy language. Luckily, I can rely on English now instead.” Latin was always a pain in your ass and the fact that it was also the most popular language used in all the exorcisms didn’t make it easier.

“Not true. It’s simple and I love it. Actually, I’ve had a thing for that one since I was a kid.” He said and you blinked, a little surprised. How was it possible that a child was interested in learning such language?

“That’s new. I’ve never heard of someone learning Latin as a kid. How did you stumble upon this one? Were your parents teachers or something?” You asked, genuinely curious, and Sam smirked.

“Uh, no. My uncle, Bobby, always had lots of Latin books with mythology. I used to read a lot and that’s how I found out about that language.” He admitted and ran his hand through his hair, to get it out of his face. That gesture seemed a bit nervous but you thought that he just didn’t know you well and was a bit shy.

“That explains a lot. It was nice talking to you but I need to go. I’ve got a next lecture in a few minutes.” You shoot him a smile and got up to gather your stuff.

“Of course. See you around.” Sam replied and you got out of the cafe, walking towards the campus.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast because the lectures weren’t as boring as you thought. You even managed to make some notes. They would come in handy before the exam.

Elena met you when you got out of the class and immediately started babbling about the exam she just had. She was so worried that it almost seemed like the world was ending for her. You reassured her, confident that she did great, and Elena switched to “lovebirds mode”, talking about Jake. You let her swoon over him, happy that she found a good boyfriend.

Soon you were emerging out of the building, trying to spot the Impala in the parking lot. You didn’t have to look for that car long; it was clearly standing out. Amongst all the the beat up vehicles in the parking lot, the Impala shone black and proud, like she just rode off the line.

Dean was leaning against the car’s hood. He was wearing a leather jacket, jeans and black T-shirt, making him look incredible as always. You gasped at the sight of him,  
still not used to the fact the he was dating you and he smiled widely when he saw you. Dean started walking towards you and, before you knew it, his lips were pressed against yours. You tangled your hands in his soft hair and only pulled away when Elena cleared her throat.

_Right. You weren’t alone._

“Dean, this is my friend, Elena. Elena, this is Dean.” You introduced them to each other and grinned when your friend pulled him into a tight hug. She was always so open with people and Dean didn’t seem to mind at all.

“So, you’re the guy she won’t shut up about.” Elena blurted out, making you blush.

“It seems so.” Dean laughed and put an arm around your waist, pulling you closer. “Where do you want to go, girls?” He asked, glancing between the two of you.

“Maybe we could grab something to eat?” You adjusted the bag strap on your shoulder to stop it from brushing against your cuts.

“Awesome. What about some pizza?” Dean offered and Elena nodded with a smile, turning on her feet.

“Dean, wait. Can I leave my bag in your car? I don’t want to drag it with me.” You asked and he opened you the door to the Impala so you could drop the bag on the passenger’s seat. “I heard that they opened a new pizzeria nearby. Do you want to check that place out?” You offered, entwining your fingers with Dean’s

“I’m all in.” Elena admitted, excitement ringing clear in her voice, and you all started slowly walking towards the place you mentioned.

You were relieved to see your friend and Dean get along so easily. They were joking and telling each other embarrassing stories and it made you happier than ever. Elena was like a  
mother to you in many respects and it’d be hard for you to continue being with Dean if she were the one to disapprove.

It didn’t take you long to reach your destination and you were thankful for that because your body started hurting even more.

You ordered two large pizzas; one to share it with your friend, and the other one for Dean. You didn’t have to wait long and soon, you started to eat. When you finished, Elena left, explaining that Jake was waiting for her at home.

It was quite hot inside and you moved your hair to your back, unintentionally revealing some of your cuts. Dean’s eyebrows knitted in confusion when he saw them but you pretended you didn’t notice.

“What the hell happened, Y/N?” Dean asked and you blushed, afraid that he would be desperate to find out the truth.

“I fell down the stairs yesterday. No big deal.” You lied, trying to avoid looking Dean in the eyes, cursing yourself for looking suspicious.

“Come on. Don’t bullshit me.” He said angrily, lifting your hair up and trying to check if there’s some more injuries, his eyes going wide when his assumptions turned out to be right. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing. Please, just drop it.” You begged him but the look in his eyes told you that he wasn’t going to let that one go.

“That’s not gonna happen.” Dean answered, getting up and pulling you with him. You tried desperately to come up with a good excuse but your mind went blank. When you were outside, he gently layed his hands on your shoulders and looked you in the eyes.

“Tell me what’s wrong. Please.” Dean’s voice sounded desperate and you couldn’t stand the look that he gave you. You backed away from his touch and swallowed a lump in your throat.

“I can’t.”


	9. Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by brinchestiel.tumblr.com

“What do you mean you can’t? Is someone beating you up? I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch!” He shouted and you shook your head, his face expression changing from furious to confused.

“No one’s beating me up. I just can’t tell you anything, I’m sorry.” You blurted out, turning on your feet, desperately trying to to avoid that conversation. You couldn’t tell Dean what really happened. It would do no good, only put him in danger, but that urge to get it off your chest was growing stronger and stronger by the second, making you feel trapped. You had to get away from him. You were nothing but a threat. 

“Y/N, wait!” He called after you but you started running, tears streaming down your face. “Tell me what’s going on, come on!” Dean added and that was it. You stopped and dropped to the ground, sobs wrenching your body. Soon, his arms were surrounding you, his touch gentle like he was afraid that you would break beneath his hand. 

He held you for what felt like hours. Fortunately, no one came around and you didn’t have to worry that they’d assume that Dean was the one that caused you to break down like that. One of his hands found its way on your back, rubbing it slowly to calm you down. Eventually, it started to work. 

Your breathing evened out and you slightly pulled away from Dean to wipe away the tears. He smiled at you softly, kissing you on your nose.

“We’re gonna get you home, okay? We’ll go together, in my Baby, and then we can talk.” He offered as you both got up and then snaked an arm around your waist.

“No, I need to take my car. Last time I left it here overnight, someone broke the front glass. Can you follow me to my house? ” You stuttered, nearly beating yourself up for being so pathetic and weak. You were a hunter for God’s sake, you should be able to deal with the problems on your own but you couldn’t say no to him. He looked like a lost puppy, afraid that you were in danger and ready to protect you, no matter what.

“Absolutely. No one’s gonna hurt you, I promise.” You nodded and you both made your way to the univeristy’s parking lot, holding hands and remaining silent.

You got into the car and drove out of the parking lot, Dean following suit. You were desperately trying to come up with some kind of an excuse that would explain why your injuries looked like that but no matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t think of anything. You were between a rock and a hard place. If you told Dean that someone was hurting you, he would make sure that that person won’t mess with you again. Again, you couldn’t simply say that you’re killing monsters. He’d never believe you. 

You got so lost in thoughts that you didn’t realise you were already on your street. You drove off the main road and parked your car, leaving some place for Dean’s Baby. You couldn’t open the house because the keys were in your bag, which you left in his car. In a minute, he arrived and handed the bag to you once he got out of the Impala. 

You opened the front door and you both got into the kitchen. You tried to fill the kettle with water but your hands were shaking and you ended up dropping it. Fortunately, Dean caught it before it got to the floor, his reflex like the one of a hunter, and put it one the stove. You took out two mugs out of the cupboard and poured some tea inside. 

“Tell me what happened.” Dean demanded, walking towards you and forcing you to look at him.

“It’s so stupid.” You whispered, a perfect lie forming in your head. “I was going back home from the city because I went shopping. I only forgot to buy something for dinner so I decided to take a walk instead of driving.” You took a deep breath and he smiled softly, letting you know that he was truly listening.” I was walking by some bar and one chick knocked me off, out of nowhere. I tried to push her away but she was stronger. Then she started hitting me and scratching me with her nails.” You swallowed an imaginary lump in your throat, trying to sound like you were still terrified. “Someone dragged her away and helped me up. It was a girl and she explained that the chick hitting me thought I was screwing her boyfriend and I didn’t even know her. I got back home and decided not to make a scene but it was awful.” You forced out, making your voice a little shaken and Dean lunged forward, pulling you into his arms.

“It’s okay, I got you. Nothing like that will happen again, I promise.” He said softly and you nuzzled your face against his neck, relieved that you managed to convince him. Everything would go back to normal.

Then, Dean pulled away from you because the water boiling in the kettle was making some noise. He filled the mugs while you took out some snacks out of one of the drawers.

“We could watch a movie.” You offered, flashing him a grin.

“Whatever you want Y/N.” He smiled softly and carried the food to the living room. You followed him and set the mugs on the coffee table. Dean turned on TV and jumped from channel to channel, eventually stumbling upon Dirty Dancing. You asked him if he’d like to watch that one and he agreed, plopping down onto the sofa and making some room for you. 

You snuggled into his side and he hugged you, making you feel safe. You had no idea how to thank him for being so understanding so you just sat still, occasionally commenting the movie or sipping the tea. You’ve never been comforted by anyone, except your parents, and that’s why you weren’t used to it. Dean though, didn’t seem to notice your awkwardness and simply played with your hair while he watched you getting lost in the plot. 

Soon, the movie was over but you two stayed on the sofa, his arms embracing you tight. You felt a bit better having him with you, even if you couldn’t tell him the truth. You looked up and he locked his stare with yours, smiling softly. You smiled back and Dean leaned forward, his lips brushing against yours slightly, like he wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do.

You melted into his touch and moved your hands up, resting them on the back of his neck and pulling him a little closer. You slid your tongue against his bottom lip and Dean opened his mouth, letting you explore. You pushed him down on the pillows, not breaking the kiss, and entwined your fingers with his, squeezing them slightly. You pulled away to take off your sweater but he refused to let go of your touch.

“Are you sure Y/N?” Dean asked, tracing small circles with his thumbs on your palms.

“Yes. I need you, please.” You said and he nodded, realising that’s what you truly wanted. You let go of his hands and took off your sweater, throwing it on the floor. Then, he cupped your face, again linking his lips with yours. He was so close that you could feel the heat radiating from him, his intoxicating smell and the muscles rippling under his shirt when you laid your palms on his chest.

Dean pulled away from you but only for a while, attaching his lips to your neck and planting soft kisses agaist your cuts and bruises, like he believed he could heal them. Your fingers found your way to his soft hair, tangling in it. You moved your hands down to the hem of his shirt and helped him tug it over his head. You took a minute to admire his looks and blushed when he caught you staring. You didn’t feel shy in Dean’s presence, which was weird considering how awkward you usually were. 

Feeling a little bold, you moved a bit to straddle his lap and took off your tank top, leaving yourself only in jeans and bra. He drank in the sight of you, his gaze wandering over your body. You felt his member harden and you leaned forward, again capturing his lips with yours. His large palms cupped your ass, lifting you up a little. You started slowly grinding against him and sucking on his tongue, the coil in your stomach building with every movement. Dean gasped and soon, his hips were moving up in rhythm with yours. What you were doing clearly wasn’t enough for him. 

You stood up and freed yourself from the last pieces of fabric that were separating you from him. Completely bare, you dropped down to your knees in front of him and unzipped Dean’s pants. 

“You don’t need to do this.” He forced out, his breathing ragged.

“I want to.” You whispered and he helped you slid down his jeans, along with his boxers. His member sprang free, already rock hard.

You wrapped your hand firmly around his shaft, starting to slowly slide it up and down. Your movements were lazy but planned, meant to tease Dean a little bit. The tricks seemed to work because, when you looked up, Dean’s eyes were closed and his hands were gripping tightly the edge of the sofa. 

Without a warning, you licked the tip of his cock and his hips bucked involuntarily. You started slowly taking it in your mouth, your tongue flicking and sliding along his shaft. 

“Fuck.” Dean stuttered, his voice shaky and hoarse. It seemed that you were doing great, despite the lack of experience, considering that he was getting more and more hard. You didn’t stop teasing him with your tongue but started bobbing your head up and down. Then, Dean was panting and his hands found their way to your hair, slightly pulling on it. Soon, his cock was literally throbbing in your mouth, the pre-come oozing out of the tip, and you let it out, wiping your mouth with your hand.

Standing up, you looked straight into the Dean’s eyes, his pupils wide blown with lust. He looked so beautiful, his skin was flushed and his chest was heaving like he just ran a mile or more. His gaze slid down your body, making you shiver in anticipation. You stepped closer and he moved to the edge of the couch, his member hard and ready. Straddling Dean’s lap, you sank onto his cock slowly, letting out an involuntary moan.

You didn’t move for a while, taking a moment to adjust to his impressive length and then started riding him. You took your time, circling your hips and moving up and down. Soon, it wasn’t enough and you picked up your speed, trying to hit that sweet spot of yours every time. Dean’s hands moved to your ass, gripping it tightly, and his hips started thrusting up to meet yours.

You were a panting mess, sounds you were letting out were almost pornographic but you didn’t care. You just wanted to meet your release. Suddenly, your walls started clenching, triggering Dean’s orgasm. His fingers dug in your asscheeks, probably leaving bruises, and his mouth landed on your shoulder, nearly biting it. And that was it. You came too, with a loud shout of his name on your lips, the pleasure nearly overwhelming.

You collapsed on Dean’s chest but his strong arms enveloped you in a tight hug, not letting you fall. After a while, your breathing evened out and you propped yourself on your hands to make yourself more comfortable. You took a look at Dean, gazing into his emerald eyes, and he grinned, planting a sweet kiss on your lips.

“Wow.” You stuttered and Dean chuckled, getting up and lifting you with him. You wrapped you legs around his waist instinctively and he started walking out of the living room.

“I hope it was a good kind of wow.” He said and you burst out laughing, throwing your arms around his neck.

“Definitely. How about a shower?” You offered with a smile and looked Dean in the eyes.

“Hell yeah. Where is the bathroom?” Dean asked and you told him to go upstairs, gesturing to the first door on your left when you were already there. He stepped closer and let you down. You got inside, reaching to the drawer to take some towels for the two of you.

Dean went into the shower first, offering you a hand so you could get inside easily. He turned on the spray, cold water landing on your chest, making you squeak. Dean adjusted the temperature after a few tries, and you turned around to grab a bottle of shampoo. You squeezed some on your palm and faced Dean, starting to slowly massage his scalp. Soon, the fruity smell filled your nostrils and, once you were finished, you turned around yet again, handing the bottle to Dean. 

His fingers slowly wandered over your scalp, making you even more relaxed. His touch was gentle and calming; it felt incredibly good. Then, you both took turns rinsing away the shampoo, trying not to get it in your eyes.

Then, you both got some shower gel on your palms and simply washed the other one’s body. That felt intimate; you were never that close with someone. You shared a few kissed here and then but you both were too tired to do more.

After a while, you got out and dried yourselves with the fluffy towels. Dean went downstairs to gather his and your clothes while you went to your room to make the bed. It felt so natural to be close to him that you knew you needed to stop hunting. It wouldn’t work between you two if you wouldn’t and you were sure that you couldn’t let Dean go. He was yours, you were his, and you couldn’t deny yourself some happiness.

You changed into shorts, along with one of your T-shirts, and when you were sliding under the blanket Dean entered the room with an armful of his clothes. His hair was still a bit wet, just like yours. Dressed only in his boxers, he dropped the clothes on the floor and lay down next to you. You snuggled into his side and covered you both with a blanket.

“Let me tell you something” Dean began and you entwined your fingers with his. “Always be honest with me. I might get angry or say some weird shit but I’ll understand, sooner or later.” He asked and you nodded, unable to form words. “And when something goes south you’ll let me know. No matter how weird that thing might be. Okay?”

“Okay.” You said and Dean flashed you a grin before he planted a kiss on your forehead. 

“I’m exhausted. Let’s get some sleep.” You yawned and laid your head on his chest, his arms snaking around your body. Listening to his heartbeat helped you relax and, soon, you drifted off to sleep, feeling safe and loved.


	10. Day Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A text message is italised. Enjoy, everyone!
> 
> Beta'd by wevegotworktodo.tumblr.com

You woke up feeling Dean’s arms around your waist, your legs tangled under the sheets. When you opened your eyes you’re meet with his emerald ones and you smiled, happy that you managed to come to an agreement the day before. It sounded pathetic but you would give everything to wake up next to him every day, until the end of your life.

“Hello, beautiful.” He said, claiming your mouth in a kiss. You had to pull away, even if you didn’t want to, because your phone started buzzing and it was probably something important. Unlocking the screen, you saw a text message sent from your university’s network.

_Due to the power outage and problems with the water supply all the lectures untill the end of the week are canceled. They are going to be rescheduled once everything goes back to normal. Have a great week._

“What’s up?” Dean asked, taking a peek at your phone’s screen. You handed the device to him and waited for his reaction. “Does it mean that you’re free for the whole week?” He wondered, putting your phone away on the nightstand, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

“That’s exactly what it means.” You stated, pulling him in for a kiss. He chuckled and rolled you both over so that he was the one hovering over you. You pushed the bed sheets away from you both, making the air hit your completely bare skin. Your hands rested on Dean’s arms while he started exploring your mouth with his tongue.

You moaned into his mouth feeling his length pressing againts your inner thigh, your core already getting wet at the thought of what was going to happen next. He pulled away from you, smirking devilishly, and attached his lips to your neck, his hands wandering over your flesh. Dean’s mouth could do wonders, you already knew that, and in no time, he had you writhing under him.

“I like that tattoo.” He whispered against your skin, his tongue circling around it. “What does it mean?”

“That I’m safe. It protects me. From everything.” You stuttered, happy that it wasn’t another lie. It was truth after all, the anti-posession symbol was the only way to make sure that no demon would be able to get a hold of your body and do god knows what with it. But he didn’t need to know that, right?

“Sounds awesome. But you don’t need it now, you have me.” Dean stated proudly, looking you straight in the eyes, a soft smile forming on his face.

“I know.” He grinned at your words, linking his hands with yours, and returned to worshipping your body with his touch. His every movement was setting your skin on fire, the throbbing between your legs getting more and more intense. Fortunately, Dean didn’t mean to tease you, soon, his tongue landed on your clit, slowly licking it up and down, gently grazing your folds.

You couldn’t help but tangle your hands in his soft hair, pulling on them roughly once in a while when you discovered that it made him go faster. Curses started spilling from your mouth when he started thrusting his tongue in and out your cunt, your legs trembling involuntarily.

Dean knew you had all the time in the world and that’s why he was going slow. You weren’t in the mood for that though.

“Please…” You let out, your hands tightly gripping the sheets.

“Please what?” He asked, looking up at you. You would so roll your eyes at him right now if you weren’t extremely horny.

“Stop teasing me, you son of a bitch!” You growled and he started laughing at first but, soon, he obliged, attaching his mouth to your clit and sucking on it. That’s all what it took for you to meet your release and his tongue swirled around, gathering as much of your juices as possible.

You didn’t have a chance to recover because Dean replaced his tongue with his fingers, thrusting them in and out of you, creating a delicious friction. Even if you wanted, you couldn’t hold back moans, every sound you made seem to spur him on, making him pick up the pace. This time your orgasm surprised you with its force, your back arching from the bed, Dean’s name falling from your lips over and over again like a prayer.

Once you caught your breath, Dean moved up and his mouth met yours in another kiss, gently entwining his fingers with yours, your taste lingering on his tongue. Your legs tangled around his waist and he brought one hand to his length, slowly easing it inside of you. He let you adjust, not moving for a second, his gaze nearly burning through your soul.

You moved first, bucking your hips toward his, tired of waiting for him. Dean’s hand started wandering from your clit upward, making goosebumps appear on your stomach, your breasts, and your neck while he started thrusting into you, every move faster and somehow deeper, filling you more and more each time. Then, the one of his hands pinned yours above your head, the other one supporting his weight, and you could do nothing but hold on to him while he was fucking you right through the matress.

The pleasure was so overwhelming that you wanted to close your eyes, to let it consume you even more, but Dean’s eyes were staring right into yours and you couldn’t break that unbelievable connection. That look alone was setting you on fire. That want and desire and something you couldn’t quite name that made his gaze soften. Was it love? You weren’t sure.

The room was filled with all those obscene sounds, your wanton moans, Dean’s groans, skin slapping on skin, but it felt like a silent conversation was happening between the two of you. It wasn’t just about being with each other or screwing one another, the longing and care was nearly palpable and you felt like you were in a dream.

You weren’t sure who came first, you or Dean, all you knew was that his mouth suddenly landed on yours, swallowing your cries, your walls were tightening around him, his cock pulsing inside of you, filling you with his come. It was like sensory overload; nothing mattered but you and him.

The kiss was rough and needy, like he wanted to become one with you. After a while, you pulled away, your lungs begging for air. Dean was smiling like crazy at you, his chest heaving as he set your wrists free, letting you rest your hands at the back of his neck. You never thought you’d be that happy, not even once. He was like a dream come true and you were ready to change your life completely, just to be with him.

You didn’t get out of the bed for a long time, trying to explore every part of the other one’s body but, eventually, you both were so hungry that you couldn’t wait anymore. After taking a shower together, which obviously took you ages because you couldn’t get enough of each other, you went out and got dressed. 

Dean didn’t bother with putting on more than just his boxers and jeans, his toned muscles making you mentally drool. You threw on one of your oversized t-shirts and panties and you both finally made it to the kitchen, giggling and stealing kisses like a pair of teenagers.

Dean’s eyes lit up like it was Christmas when you started frying pancakes and singing along to the radio. You felt his gaze on your body when you began swaying your hips to the beat of the music, not feeling shy or unconfident anymore. You slid the pancake onto his plate, covering it with a ridiculous amount of whipped cream. He started smiling from ear to ear, pulling you onto his lap and ordering you to eat with him.

You ate together, his left arm snaked around your waist to hold you in place, his right hand holding the fork and shoving food in his, then into your mouth. Once you were done, you did the dishes together and he helped you clean your room a bit. You couldn’t deny that it was all a mess.

“So, I was wondering…” Dean began, sitting on your bed.

“Yeah?” You sat next to him, taking his hand in yours.

“Since you’re free we should take advantage of that.” He stated, flashing you an ear to ear smile.

“And by taking advantage of that you mean?” You whispered, your voice low and seductive.

“That too, but later.” The disappointed look on your face making Dean let out a small laugh, crinkles appearing around his eyes. “I know of a bar, couple towns over, they do karaoke every Tuesday. Maybe we could go, have some fun.What do you think?” He offered, giving you his best puppy dog eyes.

“Sure, I’d love that.” You answered, grinning widely, and Dean gave you a quick kiss on the lips.

“Awesome. I need to change so I’ll go home and then pick you up. Okay?” His voice was filled with excitement, and you nodded, getting up and pulling him with you.

“You look just fine to me but… Whatever.” You joked, shrugging your shoulders. “So, when do I need to be ready?”

“Is an hour long enough?” Dean grabbed his shirt from the bed and pulled it over his head, making his hair look messy in the process.

“Sure. That’s plenty of time.” You answered confidently and he smirked at you, linking your hands together again and you both made your way out of the room.

“See you in a few, sweetheart.” Dean said, pecking you quickly on the cheek, turning and heading to his Impala.

You slammed the door shut and ran, taking two stairs at once. It wasn’t going to be easy to get yourself all dolled up in only an hour but you were sure as hell gonna try.


	11. Karaoke Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written also for:
> 
>  **Supernatural Hiatus Creations Week Four  
> **  
>  Prompt: Female Hunters
> 
>  **Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge hosted by @one-shots-supernatural  
> **  
>  Prompt: “Be quiet. They’ll hear you.”
> 
> Lyrics of the Fire Breather by Laurel and internal thoughts are italised.
> 
> Beta'd by winchesters-complete-me.tumblr.com

One hour passed by so quick that you didn’t even notice. Somehow, you managed to put on make up, curl your hair and put on the outfit that was not only comfortable but also made you look like a goddess.

Black skinny jeans hugged your ass just right, black tank top brought out your not entirely slim but muscular posture and black heeled boots made you look like a complete bad ass. Not that you complained, of course.

Your hair was falling down your shoulders and back, its weight familiar but somehow strange. It didn’t happen often, dressing up and caring about how you looked like, but you were happy to welcome that new feeling. The eyeliner you put on added more depth to your look. Your tattoos edges were a bit visible and you liked it. You didn’t have a reason to hide it, after all. 

The window in your room was open and that’s why you heard someone pulling over. You grabbed your leather jacket from the hanger, simultaneously putting the phone in your pocket, and ran down the stairs to meet Dean outside. Once you opened the door Dean was already waiting for you there, his smile wide, from ear to ear.

He looked breathtaking, like always. When you recovered a bit you realised that you were both dressed just like the other one, Dean’s black jeans and black t-shirt matching yours. You couldn’t help a giggle that escaped your mouth.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” He asked and you vigorously shook your head.

“No. We match.” You smiled and Dean furrowed his brows in confusion, chuckling once he understood what you meant.

“You ready?” He started leaning againts the door frame, the tight fabric of the t-shirt showing off his muscles.

“Yeah, let’s go.” You said cheerfully, going out and locking the door. Dean took your hand in his and you both made your way to the Impala, the light wind blowing gently on your face. You got in and he started the engine, driving onto the main road and turning on the radio.

Time flew by and, soon, you were in the Kansas City, looking for a place to park the Impala in. You spotted one near the back of the building and you stopped there. Then, you both got out of the car, walking toward the front door.

Once you entered the bar, your hand found Dean’s, your fingers entwining with his. The place was crowded, most of the tables full. You weaved your way, avoiding bumping into other people, and sat at the table near the stage. It was the only one avaliable.

“I’m gonna grab some drinks, okay?” Dean suggested, his voice hard to hear over the loud chatter.

“Sure!” You agreed and he nodded, leaving you for a minute. You could take advantage of some time alone and look around the place.

It looked nice, red-painted walls giving it some kind of warmth. Other than that, it was pretty modern, the bar, tables and the stools all black and silver. There were lots of vinyls hanging on the walls, along with the album covers and the songs lyrics’. Finally, some noise turned your attention to the stage.

A girl was trying to sing up there but she was so drunk that she fell down. You immediately got up and ran there, your arms embracing her. You helped her up and looked around, waiting for her friends to take over. No one seemed to pay attention to you both, though. You asked her if she was alone and she nodded so you decided that getting her home would be the best idea. She wasn’t safe if she didn’t bring any friends with her. You walked with her to the exit, her arm snaked around your waist.

Once you were outside, you waved at the cab and asked the girl about her adress. You passed the info to the cab driver, closing the door, and returned inside, seeing Dean looking around. Once he spotted you, he started walking toward you.

“Hey! You disappeared for a while. Where were you?” Dean wondered, his face showing concern, two glasses of whiskey in his hands.

“I helped one girl get home. She was so drunk that she could barely walk so I ordered her a cab and that’s it.” You answered, a soft smile appearing on your face afterward. He was so cute when he was worried about you.

“Good. Next time, let me know before you vanish. Deal?” He said, sighing in relief, giving you one of the glasses and lacing his fingers with yours.

“Deal. Let’s grab that drink.” You offered happily, dragging Dean to your table.

You both sat comfortably, not so slowly draining the both glasses, his hand on your knee the whole time, like he wanted to show everyone that you were with him. And you liked that he was a bit possesive.

When you finished your drinks Dean went to the bar and ordered more. And that’s how your night was going so far. You were slowly getting more and more tipsy, giggling and telling him embarassing stories about you. Every time you ended one Dean was doing that whole body laugh thing, throwing his head back and laughing like crazy, even if what you told him wasn’t that funny at all.

It was weird that he didn’t talk about his parents but you thought that maybe they weren’t that long gone and he didn’t have time to process that yet. You wanted to ask him about his life before he met you, but you didn’t have a chance because the bar filled the voice of some guy standing on the stage. He was young, clad in a plaid shirt and jeans. He seemed nice and you couldn’t help but crack a little smile.

“Hello everyone! Glad to see you guys on our weekly karaoke night.” At those words some people started clapping and whistling but the man silenced them, jokingly telling them to shut up. “Okay. Let’s start then. Does anyone want to sing something first?” A man asked, looking around the room and searching for some volunteers. “No? How about I pick someone?” He wondered, people started cheering in response. You started whistling along with Dean and that’s when the guy’s eyes landed on you. He pointed at you with his finger and smiled softly.

_Oh no._

“How about you? What’s your name?” He asked and you swallowed a lump in your throat. You never liked being the centre of the attention but screw that. You didn’t know anyone in here so you might as well embarass yourself, having some fun in the process.

“My name’s Y/N!” You said loudly, reaching for Dean’s hand under the table and squeezing it tightly.

“Okay. I’m Grant, glad to have you here. Want to sing something?” He suggested, people around you cheering your name like you were some athlete getting close to the finish line.

“Well, yeah.” You agreed, your face turning toward Dean. “Do you want to sing with me?” You asked him and he nodded, getting up with you and you both walked to the stage, people whistling and clapping.

Once you were there, Grant gestured you both to come closer and asked if the song Black by Kari Kimmel would be okay. Dean looked a bit puzzled but you said that this one is fine and he agreed, trusting your choice. You both got your mics and, soon, the words of the song appeared on the screen, the first notes of the music making you sway your body a bit. You really liked that one. You took a deep breath and began singing.

“When everything has turned to black. You don’t know where to go. You need something to justify your soul.” Dean looked at you in awe, he never heard you sing like that after all. You took a look at the people in the room and smiled at them, the crowd going wild. Dean started walking toward you, looking you straight in the eyes, never breaking the eye contact.

“Silences are broken. Confidence is gone. With everything you’re holding on to false.” He sang effortlessly, smiling from ear to ear. After a while you held up the mic to your lips, starting to sing along with him.

“All the people selling truths on every corner now. They wait until the fear has knocked you down.” You were singing together, your voices in perfect harmony. You were surprised that he was so good, you honestly didn’t expect it. Dean was too perfect to be true.

“All he rules are changing now. You’re living in sin. Everything around you’s caving in.” You let out, dragging your voice a bit longer, pointing your finger at Dean and making him chuckle.

“And all you’re holding on to’s slipping like water through your hands, yeah.” He finished, one of his hands striking the rhythm of the song on his hip, his leg bouncing to the rhythm as well. Then, Dean reached for your hand, entwining his fingers with yours and flashed you a grin.

“And you sing La la la la La la la la La la la la And you sing La la la la La la la la La la la la” You made a bit of a show off, your voice striking slightly higher than previously. Honestly, you didn’t think you would feel comfortable there but, surprisingly, you did.

“Far off in the distance. Somewhere you can’t see. Allegiances have formed your destiny.” Dean began after the guitar solo was finished, he looked like he was challenging you a bit but you didn’t mind. You loved challenges.

“Opposition all around. Feeding off your soul. Trying hard to swallow up you whole.” You didn’t notice that people were clapping until you took a look at the whole room after you finished singing that verse. They seemed to really like your and Dean’s performance.

“And the demons all around you waiting for you to sell your soul They’re singing La la la la La la la la La la la la They’re singing La la la la La la la la La la la la.” He joined you, a big smile on his face, and he spinned you around, earning a few shouts from the crowd.

“Oh la la la la la Oh la la la la la” You finished, your breath a little faster than always, and then you turned your attention to Dean. He was grinning at you like an idiot and you couldn’t help but step closer and plant a soft kiss on his lips. You both left the mics on the stands and walked off the stage, people showing you thumbs up and still clapping. It was worth to take that risk and you didn’t embarass yourself at all. You sat at your table and playfully smacked Dean’s shoulder.

“What was that for?” He asked, pretending that it hurt him, and a small giggle escaped your lips.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you sing that great, huh?” You wondered, your fingers tapping on the table.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me yet.” Dean winked at you and you did everything not to roll your eyes at him but just smile. You were sure that your secrets beat his in every way possible. What kind of a mystery could he be hiding if he weren’t a hunter?

“Interesting. I’m sure there’s a lot of things I didn’t tell you, either.” You teased, involuntarily brushing your hair away from your face.

“We have all the time in the world to talk about it.” He stated shyly and you found yourself a bit shocked. It sounded like he was commiting himself to you.

“I know.” You said with confidence, not wanting to ruin the moment, and reached for his hand laying on the table. Dean took it in his and laced his fingers with yours, a smile appearing on his face.

Then, you both got some more drinks and watched the performances of other people. Surprisingly, no one was as good as you two were and you felt a bit of pride swell in your chest. You were having lots of fun, as well as Dean, and you knew that you’d be appearing here once in a while. It was a great place, just like he said before.

After a few hours and some more drinks, Grant walked on the stage and announced that the karaoke was over. You were about to get up but you heard that it means that it’s the beggining of a modern club night. You glanced at Dean but he didn’t look suprised so you assumed that he didn’t mention it to you on purpose. The night was getting even better with every minute.

“You knew!” You exclaimed, making Dean laugh again that night. “I could wear something different. Something more sexy, if I knew.” You pouted but he shaked his head as no, leaning forward, his breath fanning over your earlobe.

“Let me show you how sexy I think you are.” Dean stood up, pulling you with him and you walked to the left side of the room where the small dancefloor was, the first song just began playing.

_Town crier, village flyer_

_Got a skull and crossbones on his chest_

_And I can’t resist_

_When he looks like this_

He turned around so that he was facing you and put his hands on your hips, making a spark shoot through your body. You began to sway them and rested your hands at the back of his neck. Dean didn’t take his eyes off of you, the look filled with desire and want. He leaned forward, his lips grazing your cheek.

_All his other girls_

_Face on magazines_

_Big blue eyes, oh I don’t know what it means, no_

_What does he want from me?_

Dean started planting kisses on the left side of your neck, his hands pulling you so close that there was nearly no space between the two of you. His body was guiding yours, you were mirroring every move he made.

“You know how hard it is for me to control myself?” Dean whispered against your ear, his palms wandering over your body, his words again surprising you. “When I see you moving so gracefully all I’m thinking of is you, spread out under me, your legs around my waist.” You inhaled sharply, the memories of that morning invading your mind.

_We’re hanging in the bars_

_Running after cars to get home_

_Wishing on the stars, wonder what you are_

_I just don’t know, he’s beautiful_

_Maybe he shines a little more than me_

“You nails raking my back, your chest heaving, your head thrown back in pleasure. Damn, you have no idea what I want to do to you right now.” He teased, his hands resting on your ass. You didn’t pay attention to the people around you, the music was the only thing that you heard, except for Dean’s words.

“Then tell me.” You said with demand, your fingers tangled in Dean’s hair yanking his head back a bit. If you didn’t know you were safe with him you’d run away after seeing that look he gave you. Dean looked like he wanted to take you right there, on the dancefloor. Not that you minded.

_No, it’s too much, burn my sun_

_Up in flames we go you fire breather_

_Ash and dust on my door, smoke rise_

_Trying to survive inside your heart_

He took a deep breath and looked around, taking your hand and spinning you around so that your back was pressed against his chest, his erection digging into your ass.

“How about I show you?” He let out, his hand gesturing to the bar’s bathroom. You would be lying if you told him that you never wanted to try having sex somewhere public.

_Fire Breather, breath in fire into_

_Fire Breather, trying to survive inside your heart_

You nodded and you both started walking toward the bathroom’s door. Once you were inside you made sure that there was no one there while Dean locked the door. You needed to be quiet and it wasn’t your strong suit.

_Flame thrower, at the show_

_Make my heart melt in the middle of the room_

_No, I can’t stay away_

_Now I’m begging you to stay_

Dean caught you off guard, pining you to the wall without a warning and attaching his lips to your neck. His hands started wandering over your body andyou couldn’t help but lean into his touch. When he sucked on your pulse point you let an involuntarily moan and he stopped, looking you straight in the eyes.

“You need to be quiet. Otherwise, they’ll hear you and we’re gonna be in trouble. Can you do that?” Dean asked and you nodded, pulling him in for a kiss.

_Sitting through the days_

_And wasting away to the weekends_

_Running on the green through the sticks of the suburbs_

_I learned maybe you shine a little more than me_

He wasted no time, unbuttoning your jeans and sliding them down to the floor, along with your already wet panties, and you kicked them off, leaving yourself only in a t-shirt and boots. Not breaking a kiss, he slid a finger inside you, chuckling once he felt your slick. Then, he added a second one. You couldn’t wait to feel him inside you so you started to fuck yourself on his fingers, his mouth exploring yours and swallowing every sound you made.

_No, it’s too much, burn my sun_

_Up in flames we go you fire breather_

_Ash and dust on my door, smoke rise_

_Trying to survive inside your heart_

Dean sensed your impatience. He picked up his pace, his thumb brushing your clit so fast that you felt dizzy, your breathing getting faster. It didn’t take long for you to come, your walls clamping on Dean’s fingers.

When you came down from your high he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants along with his boxers. You palmed his erection and he shoved one leg between your thighs, rubbing your clit. You started rutting against his thigh, his palms sliding under your ass to support your weigth. Your hand stroked his member lazily, considering that he was already really hard and you didn’t want to make a mess.

_Fire Breather, breath in fire into_

_Fire Breather_

“E-enough.” Dean said, his cock throbbing and leaking precome on your hand. You nodded and let it go, jumping up and encircling his waist with your legs. He lined himself up at your entrance and pushed forward, filling you up completely. Dean’s thrusts were fast but precise, your back hitting the wall behind you again and again. Not that you cared about that.

_Fire Breather, breath in fire into_

_Fire Breather_

You knew that he was close, his moves faster, the tip of his cock hitting that sweet spot of yours nearly every single time. Once you locked your gaze with his, you let go, your walls clenching around him and triggering his release. It seemed to go on and on, the aftershocks making you come one last time.

_No, it’s too much, burn my sun_

_Up in flames we go you fire breather_

_Ash and dust on my door, smoke rise_

_Trying to survive inside your heart_

Dean slid out of you, helping you stand up on your wobbly legs, planting a soft kiss on your lips. A grin appeared on your face and you both got dressed fixing a bit your appearances so that it wouldn’t be obvious that you just had sex. Once you were satisfied with the result, Dean decided to go out first and then you were supposed to join him.

When you were about to walk out, your phone rang. Who could be calling you in the middle of the night? You took a look at the screen and your eyebrows knitted in confusion once you saw that it was Ellen. You met her a few times when you were hunting away from home, her Roadhouse always providing you shelter. She patched you up more than once and you considered her a friend, along with her daughter, Jo.

“Yeah?” You answered the call, wondering what made her contact you.

“Y/N? I need your help.”


	12. Another One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by waywardlullabies.tumblr.com

“Ellen, what’s wrong?” You asked as worry began to invade your mind, your fingers tapping rhythmically at the sink.

“Two boys just got back from a hunt. They’re hurt. Badly.” She spoke, curses and shouting filling the background. “They didn’t gank the son of a bitch they went after. They thought it was one vampire but it seemed he had some friends. They barely made it.” You sighed, knowing that you couldn’t deny her anything, even if you wanted. She saved you more times than you could remember so you had to help her in every way possible.

“Okay. What do you want me to do?”

“Go to Topeka and make sure that they won’t run away. Follow them, stalk them, I don’t care. We can’t let them flee, we lost too many people because of them.” She stopped for a second and you heard her daughter’s voice in the background. She was probably telling Ellen to finish the call and help her with those two. “-and don’t try to kill them alone, wait for the backup!” Ellen insisted, not wanting you to put yourself at risk, but you already knew that you would do it on your own.

“I’m gonna do it. Just send me all the info, I’ll set off tomorrow.” You answered, your mind already trying to come up with some excuse for Dean as to why you needed to leave.

“I’ll tell Ash to do it. Thank you, Y/N. You’re a lifesaver.” She said, her voice full of relief.

“Don’t mention it. I’ll drop by someday.” You promised, the corners of your lips twitching up in a smile at the thought of your family at the Roadhouse. Because that’s who Ellen, Jo and Ash were for you. A family.

“Right. You say so since forever.” Ellen joked and you laughed, nodding your head, even though you knew she couldn’t see you.

“Whatever. I need to go. Goodbye, Ellen.” You hung up without waiting for her answer because Dean entered the bathroom, an awkward smile on his lips. “What’s going on?” You asked him, locking your phone and putting it back in your pocket.

“Nothing important. I just need to go with Sammy somewhere. He called me and said that someone from our family needs help so we need to leave the town for a day or a few. I don’t know yet.” You managed to keep a neutral, even sad expression on your face, even though you couldn’t be happier because it turned out you didn’t have to come up with lies. If he was leaving then you didn’t have to say anything. “I’m so sorry, Y/N. We were supposed to have this week to ourselves.” Dean said, his hand reaching up to cup your cheek.

“I get it. The family’s most important thing in the world.” You admitted, your hands finding their way on Dean’s neck.

“You do?” He asked and you nodded, his lips resting for a while on yours, the kiss sweet and comforting. “You’re the best girl in the world.” You didn’t know how to take that compliment so you simply pulled him into another kiss and, after you pulled away, started smiling like a goof.

“Really?”

“Really. Okay, let’s go. It’s getting late and I need to get you home safe.” He took your hand and you both got out of the bathroom, making your way outside and to the Dean’s Impala.

The drive back home was quiet but far from awkward. One of Dean’s hand on the wheel, another linked with yours, radio turned on, both of you humming along to the music. However, you couldn’t help but be mad at yourself. Really mad. You were supposed to quit hunting; it was the only way to keep Dean safe and avoid the conversation about the world of supernatural; yet, there you were, your mind already planning the hunt.

You got to your house in no time and, before getting out of the car, you leaned forward and captured Dean’s lips in a kiss. You couldn’t tell him anything but you wanted to say goodbye to him somehow. After all, hunter’s life could end on every case. You poured all the love and devotion in that kiss, your hands tangling themselves in Dean’s soft locks, his hands finding their way onto the small of your back.

Hesitantly, you pulled away after a while, Dean’s lips pink and swollen, his breathing ragged.

“What was that for?” He chuckled, a small smile appearing on his face.

“I don’t know.” You admitted, because you weren’t sure how to answer that question. “Drive safe.” You said, your hand finding the door knob.

“Be safe, sweetheart,” Dean answered and you nodded, not knowing why would he said that. You were supposed to stay at home, why would he be worried about your safety?

“I promise.” You vowed, getting out of the car. “Call me when you get there. I mean, when you get where you’re going. Wherever you’re going…” You started babbling so you simply cut off not to make a fool of yourself, a wide grin on Dean’s face making you smile again.

“Sure thing. Goodnight.” He said and winked at you, starting the engine and driving away.

“Goodnight.” You muttered under your breath, walking toward the front door.

After taking a shower you went to your room, wanting to start preparing for the hunt. You got dressed in sweats and oversized T-shirt and started walking around and gathering everything you might need.

Machetes? Check.

A gun? Check

Bullets with dead man’s blood? Oh shit.

If you wanted to use your gun on that hunt you had to stop by a morgue in the morning. It surely wasn’t the nicest thing to do but that weapon saved your life many, many times. So you needed to make a little trip before you headed on the route.

Once you were certain that you packed everything, you made your bed and slid under the sheets, your mind trying to figure out what Dean and Sam needed to help their family with. They never mentioned anyone but their parents so who they were going to? What were they going to help with? But, again, you knew Dean only a while, maybe it just didn’t come up yet? Yes, that was probably the reason he didn’t tell you who were they going to help, it would probably take him a lot of time to explain who that person was for them. So why bother, right?

With that thought in mind, you closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Before every hunt you always woke up too early, your mind already fueling your bloodstream with adrenaline to keep you alerted. You took your bag and all the weapons to the car, throwing them into the trunk and getting behind the wheel.

Getting dead man’s blood was as easy as going grocery shopping, the morgue completely empty except for all those bodies stashed there, the smell of death and formalin weirdly familiar. You got used to this in med school. You just got in and out, not bothered by anything or anyone, and got back to the car afterward, starting the engine and getting back onto the road.

A text from Ellen making your phone buzz loudly in the middle of the journey reminded you of the fact that you had yet to check all the details Ash had sent you earlier. Even if Ellen didn’t want you to get involved, you would do it anyway. So if you were about to go in there alone, by there meaning a nest, you needed to know everything. There was no such thing as an unimportant detail. Everything was important. The number of vampires, the nest’s location, all the surroundings, etc. That’s why you pulled over and stopped in front of a diner, your stomach rumbling loudly once you entered it and felt the delicious smell of the food.

You took the table in the corner, pulling the laptop out of your bag and setting it in front of you. Thankfully, the wi-fi signal was strong. You ordered fries and a burger, your smile sincere, making the petite brunette waitress taking your order smile back at you.

Going through all the stuff Ash sent you, you developed a good image of the place. The vampires were staying at an old house, abandoned for no reason a few years ago. There were even some pictures online of that place, the town’s citizens calling it haunted. Interesting.

From what the two injured hunters said, there couldn’t have been more than four or five vampires, and you’ve easily taken down three on a hunt which took place a year ago. It shouldn’t have been a problem for you, considering your strength and skills grew every single day and with every single hunt.

In a short while, the waitress returned, a red tray in her hands, a pile of fries, a burger and a milkshake on it. You shot her a confused look, because you didn’t order the milkshake, but she just winked at you and gave you a paper napkin with a phone number scribbled on it.

Your I’m-nice-but-you-confuse-it-with-flirting attitude was often getting you in trouble, but, this time, it’s done the opposite.

You closed your laptop and hid it in your bag so you could start eating comfortably. While dipping the fries in ketchup and shoving them in your mouth, you started thinking of the ways to get out of the hunting business. Everyone used to say that there was no way out other than death but you doubted it. You needed to think of a plan on how to cut all the connections you had in the community.

You should call every hunter you worked with and let them all know that you were out, so they wouldn’t call you with possible info on new hunts. Easier said than done as you already knew that you couldn’t deny helping some of them, especially those who saved your ass more times than you could remember.

It would be hard but you were ready to let it all go for Dean.

You knew you shouldn’t drag him into the hunting business, even assuming that he would believe you that something like monsters existed, which you weren’t so sure that he would. He looked like someone only believing what he saw and not keeping his mind occupied with stuff possibly lurking in the shadows.

After finishing the burger and the milkshake, you got up and got out of the diner, smiling at the petite waitress looking at you through the window.

You had work to do, you’d think about all of this later. You needed to have a clear mind and not to worry about stupid things so you started the engine of your Camaro and drove off to the main route, leaving the diner and all the worries behind you.


	13. Turning Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by supernaturalfanficgirl.tumblr.com
> 
> And this is the last chapter that was reposted from my tumblr. Further chapters will be updated when I actually write them, they're not even touched right now.
> 
> Enjoy, everyone!

After you arrived to Topeca, you pulled over in front of the police station, wanting to talk with the cops and take a look at all the evidence.

It wasn’t truly necessary as you had all the info from Ash but you wanted to do it, just in case they’ve missed something.

It wouldn’t hurt, right?

You walked into the police station, your heels clicking against the tiled floor, and put on a polite smile before you walked toward one of the police officers.

“Hello, gentleman,” you took the badge out of your blazer and flashed it in front of the officer, hiding it back afterward, “Agent Smith, FBI. I’m here to take a closer look at all those murders that are happening here for two months.”

“Are you sure, Miss? Not that long ago, two other FBI agents were here and they wanted to know everything about the same case,” he eyed you cautiously, like you were some kind of a criminal.

He wasn’t far from the truth, exactly, but you were surprised that someone’s taken this case. Did Ellen asked someone else to do it and didn’t tell you? She didn’t seem like a person who would forget to tell you something, she was too put together for it. Nevertheless, you had to ask her immediately.

“In this case, I’m sorry. There must’ve been an understatement. My supervisor must’ve advised me to the wrong investigation, pass to those two agents that I’m giving this one over to them,” you said, an apologetic smile plastered on your face

Turning back toward the door, you walked out of the building, and without thinking much you reached for your phone and called Ellen.

She picked up immediately, greeting you in a cheery voice.

“Hi, kiddo. Do you need anything from me?” Ellen asked and you could swear she was smiling.

“Hi. I’m calling ‘cause I just got out of the police station and the officer told me that two FBI agents were already here to ask him questions. Did you informed someone about this case?” You wondered, opening the door and sliding inside the car.

“Hell no. You, me, Jo and those idiots that got themselves beaten up are the only people who know about it. I didn’t mention it to anyone in the Roadhouse, let alone tell someone to take this case when you already did it,” she answered, clearly surprised.

“Thanks, Ellen. Those two must’ve found the info on their own. I’ll try to find them and offer working together in taking those vamps down, so you won’t need to look for someone who would come here and help me,” you decided, putting your phone on the speaker and securing your hair into a bun. You couldn’t wait to get into the motel and change into something more comfortable than a pencil dress, a shirt blouse and a blazer you were wearing then.

“Absolutely. Promise me you’re gonna be careful and won’t let them take away this one from you. Some guys don’t think that a woman’s able to do the job. Make them respect you,” she added, treating you like a mother her kid.

To be honest, you kind of were. She became your mother figure after your parents were murdered and you often called her for advice on different things, not only the ones regarding hunting. No wonder she wanted you to be safe, she simply cared about you.

“I promise. You know I won’t let them walk over me, right? I taught from the best, after all,” you knew that this little remark would make her smile again, and the most important thing was that you absolutely meant it.

“Fine, enough,” Ellen said, laughing, “you have work to do, I’ve got some idiots to take care of. Let me know how it all went,” she added and you nodded, even though you knew she couldn’t see you.

“Yeah, I will. Talk to you later,” you said and she hung up, leaving you alone with all kinds of thoughts racing through your mind.

Who were those people? How long were they hunting? Did they know what they were doing? Will they believe you when you would say you’re a hunter as well?

Turning the key in the ignition, you started the engine and drove off to the main road, heading toward downtown.

After a few minutes of driving, you spotted a motel on the right side of the route. It didn’t look best but you didn’t need much, only a place to crash.

You parked in front of the big door and got out of the car, eager to get some rest, the night slowly approaching as it took you a few hours to get from home here.

You got inside the motel and found the reception, standing in front of the counter with a duffel bag in your hands.

“Excuse me,” you said, hitting lightly the bell placed on the counter, “I’d like to rent a room.”

Just when you finished speaking, an old lady appeared from the room behind the counter, her hair grey, her smile bright. She reminded you of your grandma, she had the same light in herself.

“Hello, sweetie,” she answered, more wrinkles appearing around her eyes as her smile widened, “how can I help you?”

“I’d like to rent a room for a few days. My surname’s Smith,” you handed her your fake ID, along with a fake credit card and she put on her big glasses, frowning when she took a closer look at the documents.

“What is this, some kind of a family reunion?” She muttered under her breath but you caught the words pretty easily.

“I’m sorry, did you say a family reunion?” You asked, puting on the kindest smile you could ever think of.

“Yes, dear. An hour ago, two young gentleman booked a room here, too. And their surnames were Smith, just like yours,” she explained, writing your personal data in some notebook.

“Could you tell me which room they booked?,” you wondered, using your sweetest voice.

“I don’t know, darling, I don’t think I’m allowed to,” she answered, handing back your documents and a key to your room.

“Oh, please,” you pleaded, putting on a little pout, “those might be my cousins. We haven’t seen each other in ages and I know they’re driving the same way as I am as we’re all heading for a family wedding,” you lied softly, seeing the old lady reconsider your request.

“Alright then. They are staying in the last room on the right side of the corridor. You, young lady, got the keys to the last room on the left side of the corridor,” she replied with a soft smile, probably happy that she allowed you to say hi to your family.

“Thank you so much!” You exclaimed, shooting the woman a wide grin, “I owe you,” you started walking away slowly, swunging your duffel over your shoulder. After a few steps, you turned around, checking if the lady was still behind the counter. Fortunately, she went somewhere, leaving you completely alone, so you quickly tiptoed to the room that you were told was rented by those two guys.

You grabbed the handle and tried to open the door but it was locked.

So much for an easy way of getting in.

Pressing the ear to the cold wooden surface, you tried to check if there was someone there. You didn’t hear anything so you fumbled in one of your hidden pockets and took out your lock picking kit. Glancing one last time behind you, you made sure that the hallway was empty. Then you got to work.

It didn’t turn out to be hard; getting into that room. After the lock gave in, you twisted the handle and slowly opened the door, flinching when it creaked loudly. Not wanting to be seen breaking into that room, you quickly got in and locked it.

After you turned around, you dropped the duffel to the floor and decided to take a look at that room while you could. It would give you some info about those two guys, maybe you knew them and would be able to identify them after the things they left behind.

You walked toward one of the walls; there were lots of articles and post-it notes attached to it, all connected in some weird way with duct tape. That duct tape probably represented some kind of a connection between those pieces, even if you didn’t see one, but after some thorough examination the blood went cold in your veins.

On one of the many post-it notes, there was a note saying that, in the abandoned house, were only two vampires.

Only two.

As far as you knew, there must’ve been at least five vampires in there, judging by the info Ash had sent you and you trusted him with your life. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into, they probably weren’t prepared for it. They would’ve gotten themselves seriously hurt or worse.

You took a deep breath and decided to simply wait for them in their room, hoping they wouldn’t jump a gun when they saw some stranger staring at all their darkest secrets, and then, you would tell them what you knew, also hoping that they would believe you.

But, as you sat on one of the beds, you spotted a new journal with a black leather cover laying on the nightstand. It must’ve belonged to one of the hunters so you decided to open it, it’d probably contain some data that would help you identify them.

Skimming through some pages, you didn’t spot any personal data, not even an e-mail or a phone number. But, on the last filled page was written that day’s date and some sentences: “Vamp nest. Two sons of bitches to gank. Easy one. Going there - 7 p.m. Gotta call her after we’re back, tell her something she would believe me in.”

You glanced at the big ugly clock hanging on the wall, blinking twice to make sure that you weren’t imagining things.

It was already half past seven. You were late.

You had to get to the nest, as fast as possible, and hope they won’t take you for one of the bloodsuckers.

Not wasting a minute, you took off all of your clothes and fumbled through your duffle bag to find your favourite, or rather most comfortable, hunting outfit.

You put on leather leggings (monsters’ hands were sliding off of them when they were trying to grab you), a t-shirt that clung tight to your body (no loose clothes; they often got tangled somewhere or in something) and combat boots (you managed to break a monster’s hand once or twice with them).

Then, you made a quick run to your car’s trunk to get some weapons out of it and got back to the motel room.

You strapped on your thigh holster and put your shorter-than-a-normal-one machete in it. Then, you grabbed your gun and put it in another holster, this time placed on a belt buckled around your waist. On top of that, you slid a silver knife into a secret “pocket” in your left combat boot. It came in handy a few times, you couldn’t deny.

Your mobile was safe in your right leggings pocket, you hoped you wouldn’t need it but you took it with you anyway.

If you found them (you hoped you would) and they weren’t going to believe that you were a hunter, you could always call Ellen. Everyone knew her and her Roadhouse so she would explain to them that you weren’t some stupid girl not having any idea about hunting.

And that was it. You threw on one of your plaid shirts, the oversized one, to not drag any attention to your look. After you buttoned it and glanced at yourself in the mirror placed on the wardrobe, you thought that you looked like a normal girl, going out to have some fun.

That couldn’t be further from the truth.

Going out of the room, you managed to slam the door shut, as you didn’t have the keys to lock it, undoubtedly leaving it unable to open, but you couldn’t care less.

You ran to your car and got inside. After you started the engine, you slammed the gas pedal and drove off to the main route, hoping you would get to those two guys on time.


	14. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by wonderful @roxy-davenport on Tumblr!
> 
> I know you’ve been waiting for this one anxiously and I hope you’ll like this one! (Some stuff will get solved here, per say.) I’m really proud of this one!

You couldn’t be more thankful for your ability to drive fast yet safe than in this exact moment. You were racing against time, driving to the abandoned house to get to those two hunters in time. You kept on glancing nervously at the dashboard clock.

You would never forgive yourself for being late; you couldn’t let them die, you couldn’t fail. The only option was to get there NOW.

Even though you were in a rush, you parked your car two or three cross-streets from the house the two hunters were supposedly in. You really would prefer not to draw any attention to yourself. You checked one last time to see if you had the weapons you needed. When you were sure you had everything, you took off the oversized plaid shirt you had on and threw it on the backseat. Then you closed your car and started running toward your destination.

The injuries you got from that ghost hunt a few days ago made you hiss with the fast movements. Ignoring the pain, you kept running.

You stopped in front of the house and sneaked inside, crawling under the ruined wire fence. Once inside, you took a look at your surroundings.

It was quiet, too quiet. You took the machete out of your holster and started climbing the stairs in order to get to the front door.

You pushed the wooden door open, flinching when it made a creaking sound that echoed down the hallway. You quickly slipped inside and closed the door slowly behind you.

Cobwebs and dust peppered the hallway in front of you. You couldn’t help but cough when the dust got into your throat. The hallway looked like no one has been there in a long time but you knew better than to judge the book by its cover.

You checked all the rooms, one by one, your grip on the machete so strong that your knuckles turned almost white. With every empty room you were getting more and more anxious, afraid that you wouldn’t find the two hunters in time.

After clearing the whole ground floor you turned toward the big staircase, hoping you would find who you were looking for upstairs. The wooden steps kept making noise as you stepped on them. You held your breath every time a particularly loud sound emerged from them, hoping the monsters won’t hear you coming.

The element of surprise was you biggest advantage.

Fortunately, the place didn’t seem to be full of vampires. Maybe they headed for a “meal” in town.

The thought alone made you shiver but your focus was on saving those two hunters. With their help you could save the rest of the town and without them it would be hard to get out of trouble you got yourself into, by opening the door to this house.

It wasn’t the time to regret that choice, though. When you started hunting you made a vow to always try to protect everyone and save them when you could.

As you entered the hallway, you saw that the door to one of the rooms was open wide. You decided to check that room first, slowly stepping closer to the doorframe.

You took a deep breath and gripped the machete even tighter; exhaling once you entered the room. You thought you were hallucinating, but after pinching yourself on the arm and blinking a few times the view in front of you didn’t change.

The last two people you expected to see there were Sam and Dean, but you knew what it meant.

They were hunters. It was their room you saw in that hotel. They were at the police station before you got there. They knew everything about the world of supernatural.

The Winchesters were both tied to chairs with some rope and gagged with pieces of cloth, their eyes expressing shock and disbelief as they took in your appearance.

You stepped closer to Dean and started cutting the ropes his hands were bound with. You moved next to Sam helping him with his ties as Dean untied his own legs.

“What the hell are you doing here, Y/N?” Dean hissed once he grabbed the cloth from his mouth, throwing it on the floor.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” you snorted, smiling softly at Sam once he got loose.

“Oh, really? So you think you know what you’re doing then? You may have run here to protect us from some evil people that trapped us here but trust me honey, you don’t know shit. You have no idea what they are,” was his response. Dean picked up a machete from the table and threw the other one to Sam, which he caught effortlessly.

“Dean,” Sam let out, clearly surprised with his brother’s reaction.

“Really, Dean? I know they’re vampires. And you know why?” You spat, your voice filled with venom, “‘cause I’m a fucking hunter.”

The silence that filled the room after you told the truth was unbearable and you couldn’t handle the way Dean was looking at you. It hurt you to see him look at you like you were a liar, like you were someone he couldn’t trust.

You were just trying to protect him, for god’s sake, it wasn’t possible for you to know that he’s a hunter, too.

You saw understanding in Sam’s gaze and gave him a nod, as a way to say “thank you” for not judging you for keeping that information from them.

“What?” Dean asked, like he didn’t catch what you said before.

“I’m a hunter, just like you two,” you responded, as you started moving toward the door. “But now is not the time to go over my story or yours. Let’s gank those sons of bitches, then we’ll talk,” you ordered, freezing in spot once you heard someone’s steps echoing in the hallway.

It seemed like the bloodsuckers came back.

You gestured for Dean to stand on the opposite side of the door and he obeyed, his jaw clenching angrily. You knew a tough conversation would be waiting for you once this was over, but right now you had more important things to think about.

Sam placed himself right behind you, his warm breath making the hairs on the nape of your neck stand up. You balanced your machete in your hands, ready to swing it at any given moment.

The voices were getting closer with every passing second and you held your breath in anticipation. Your heart was beating so fast you could hear it pumping clearly. The adrenaline was rushing through your bloodstream and making your senses sharpen.

You didn’t have to wait long as the first vampire entered the room. You waited a bit and then rushed after him. A strong kick of yours had him lying on the floor. God bless combat boots. He rolled over onto his back, his fangs flashing once he saw you.

Before he had a chance to get up you straddled him, his fingers digging into your thighs in an attempt to get you off of him. He rolled you both over a few times, but you ended on top eventually, your machete still in your hand. You sank the blade in his neck and put pressure on it, beheading him slowly. You felt the wetness of his blood on your face and you wiped it with your sleeve, as his head rolled toward the window on the opposite side of the room.

You turned around in a flesh, just in time to see two vampires running toward you while Sam and Dean were fighting a vampire each.

Oh, shit.

You got up quickly and braced yourself, pretending you weren’t going to move. They were cornering you, but you weren’t stupid. You kept a respectful distance, your gaze jumping from one to the other.

“Come on, I’m getting bored here,” you growled but they just shook their heads “no”, making the tension in the room skyrocket.

They didn’t seem to be in a rush. It looked like they wanted to have some fun with you, to play with you. That gave you the opportunity to observe them, allowing you to predict what they were going to go next.

When one of them finally made their move to grab you, you stepped to the side. That move made him miss you by an inch, his frustrated growl echoing in the room.

“Someone’s not in shape,” you laughed, but were cut off by the other vampire’s growl.

His partner, a quite beautiful redhead, surprised you by simply jumping at you and pinning you to the floor with the weight of her body. Your back hit the wooden desk with a loud thud, forcing the air out of your lungs. It made you groan in pain as you felt your old bruises get irritated.

“Get off of me, bitch!” you screamed, trying to free yourself.

Her hands found their way onto your neck, squeezing tightly, as you tried to pick up the machete you dropped from the floor. However, it was too far from your reach.

“Oww, poor little hunter,” she mocked with a wicked smile, tightening the grip on your throat, ”so weak, so fragile.”

You kept kicking and squirming under her as long as you could but her hands never left your throat. You were trying to get a grip on your gun; it was the only weapon you had a chance of using in this moment.

Just when you thought you couldn’t fight any longer; your eyes started watering, your mind started getting more and more hazy, Dean yanked the vampire off of you. You took a deep breath and get up from the floor quickly. You focused on getting some air into your lungs when you noticed the machete was right in front of you.

You grabbed the machete and got ready for whatever was going to happen. As you turned around, Dean was beheading the redheaded bitch while Sam tried to knock a vampire off of himself, two corpses lying on the floor. There were supposed to be five vampires there, where did the last one go?

You rushed to the younger brother and swung your machete with as much force as you could. The blade cut through the monster’s neck swiftly, making the blood splatter Sam’s face and your clothes as the creature’s head fell to the floor.

A satisfied smirk found its way on your face and you reached your hand to Sam, helping him up.

“Thanks,” he said breathlessly, a soft smile on his face.

“Sure,” was your response and you flashed him a smirk.

At least Sam didn’t hold a grudge.

When you turned around you saw Dean wiping the bloody weapon on his jeans, his gaze telling you that he wasn’t happy with the fact that you were a hunter.

You had to admit that you weren’t looking forward to the conversation you two would surely have about your lives, but you knew that conversation was inevitable.

“Let’s burn the corpses and I’ll explain everything, same goes for you two,” you said, placing the machete back on your thigh holster. Then you wiped the sweat off your forehead with your sleeve, exhaustion slowly getting to you.

You didn’t get a response from Dean; he simply took one of the vampire’s bodies and swung it over his shoulder, getting out of the room before you had a chance to stop him.

He had no right to be mad at you for lying to him, he’s been lying to you as well, after all.

He told you that they were going to a relative, to help them “with some things”, he mentioned it was a family emergency, and there you were, on the same hunt, saving each other’s asses.

You thought those kinds of things happened only in the movies.

You weren’t mad at him, you understood why he didn’t tell you anything about hunting, but why the hell was he acting like a drama queen then?

You hoped you would get an answer to this one shortly, as you picked up all the heads lying on the floor and made your way outside. Sam followed you with one of the monster’s body swung over his shoulder.


	15. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I really hope you're going to like this one, guys! A lot of things will be solved here so watch out!
> 
> Beta: @roxy-davenport on Tumblr

Looking at the flames swallowing the monsters’ bodies was supposed to calm you down a bit, but you felt Dean’s gaze on you the whole time, piercing through your form like daggers. Sam gave you a nod and turned on his heel. It seemed that he wanted to give you two some space to work everything out.

You didn’t understand why your boyfriend was so full of anger, considering that you had every reason to be mad at him too. You were lying to him, that was true, but he was lying to you as well. And you both did it to protect the other, so what was the point in acting like a child and throwing a tantrum?

As the bodies began turning into ash, you walked to Dean, head held high, posture straight. You had nothing to apologize for; you were just doing your job. He would have to take it as it was, you wouldn’t change who you were, and you couldn’t.

“Could you explain why are you acting like this?” You stood by his right side, your hands playing with the handle of the machete strapped to your leg.

Dean snorted, then turned his attention to you, “It wasn’t some jealous girl, was it?”

You took a deep breath, then answered. “No. I was on a ghost hunt. It was supposed to be a simple salt and burn, but it got complicated,” you admitted, post-hunt exhaustion already creeping up on you. “And there was no family emergency, am I right?”

“No, princess. But I wish there was,” he sighed and you couldn’t help but feel a bit confused.

“What do you mean?” You wrapped your arms around your body, feeling chills run down your spine. You should’ve taken something from the car to cover yourself with. Dean noticed and took off his plaid shirt, then draped it over your back.

His smile was soft, but a bit sad as he said, “You deserve better than this. You deserve to be a doctor, to save people that way. You shouldn’t put yourself in danger in order to save others by killing those who hurt innocent. I don’t want you to get hurt. I can’t see you get hurt.”

You leaned into his side, “Dean, stop. I’m fine and I will be. It’s how it’s supposed to be. My parents were hunters and I’m just doing what they did before they were….” You cut off rapidly, your mind being flooded with unwanted images. Your parents murdered in the living room, their throats slit open, blood staining the couch and their clothes, the stench of sulfur burning your nostrils.

You could still feel that awful smell.

They told you to watch out for yourself a few days before their death. You have been trying to get your revenge since then, but you had no leads on the demon. You wanted to find that son of a bitch that hurt them so badly, but you just couldn’t, you didn’t find anything. After a few months of radio silence you gave up. You settled down in your hometown, and got back to school, deciding to stick to a medical career.

When you began stumbling onto possible hunts, you just acted. There was no choice to be made. Not even one question crossed your mind, regarding if you should start hunting or not.

Your first solo hunt was hard, but every one after that got easier and easier. The supernatural world drew you in and never let you go. Getting back to hunting, it wasn’t even a choice, it felt like coming home. It was the only thing you had in common with your parents and that helped with grief, at least partly.

But every hunt brought back memories of the very few hunts you went on with them, it was a bittersweet adventure.

“They didn’t die in a car accident, did they?” Dean wondered, his gaze locked with yours.

“No. They were killed by some demons. The only thing I found in the room was sulfur,” you said, your voice quivering a bit, “I wanted to find the ones who did this, but I just couldn’t. I tried so hard and….” You bit your lip in an attempt to prevent the tears from flowing, but it didn’t work, and cold streaks began rushing down your cheeks.

Your boyfriend pulled you in a tight hug, no questions asked, his body fitting against yours perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. He knew you well enough to know what you needed and some comfort was necessary in that moment.

“I wish it didn’t happen, sweetheart,” he said and you nodded, sniffing a bit, “I know how much it sucks.”

You pulled away a bit, but Dean was avoiding your gaze, “What happened?” You cupped his face in your hands; you couldn’t bear to see him hurt like this.

“How about I tell you everything on the way home? It’s a long story,” his voice was full of pain and you didn’t want to push him so you nodded, grabbing his hand and entwining your fingers with his. You just wanted to let him know you were there for him.

“Okay. Let’s go,” you agreed and you both began walking toward the street, leaving the fire burning behind you.

* * *

 

When you got to the Impala, Sam was waiting there for you. He shot you a smile once he saw that you and Dean seemed to work out your issues. You told the boys that you had to go back for your car and then you’d get back to where the Impala was parked. However, Dean was hesitant to let you go alone and went with you, tossing the keys to Baby, to his brother.

You walked in a comfortable silence, neither of you wanting to re-open old wounds and talk about the past. The moment came once you opened the door to your Camaro, sliding in and plopping onto the comfortable, worn out driver’s seat.

“My Mom was killed when I was little,” Dean let out and you stopped in your tracks as you slid the key into the ignition, “The Yellow-Eyed demon burned her on the ceiling of Sammy’s nursery. We have no idea why and my Dad tried to find him and make him pay,” Dean’s voice turned almost into a whisper at that point.

“What happened?” You dared to ask, your hand finding Dean’s.

“I...He…” Dean took a deep breath, “He made the deal with the demon. I was dying and he… He gave his life over for mine,” You couldn’t hold back a gasp. You didn’t know something like this was possible. People were talking about making deals with demons, about the fact that they could give you everything you could possibly want, but you never believed in those stories, “Y/N, he died for me and I can’t even find the damn demon to make him pay.”

Dean’s voice broke from all the emotions and he slammed the dashboard, before hiding his head in his hands. You reached toward him and wrapped your arms around his body, holding him as close to you as possible, breathing in leather, gasoline and a smell that was purely Dean.

“We’ll find him and we’ll kill him. I promise. And don’t you dare beat yourself up over this, you hear me?” Your voice was full of strength, even though your heart was breaking for him, “And don’t you dare think it’s your fault, Dean Winchester. It’s not.”

“It is my fault and I have to make it right,” Dean responded, “I have no idea how. I can’t find anything on that son of a bitch but I will.”

“I know. And I will help you with it. Sam will too,” you promised, pulling away.

Dean shook his head no, “It’s too damn dangerous for you to get involved. Not gonna happen.”

“Let’s just stop worrying about it for a bit, okay? All I want right now is a shower, nothing else,” you started the engine and pulled off to the main route. The post-hunt high had already worn off and you were sore, tired and sleepy.

Dean shot you a faint smile, “Okay. Wait, how did you find us? In that house, I mean?”

You couldn’t help but smile as you parked in front of the Impala, “I broke into your motel room because our aliases were the same and I had booked a room in the same motel as you. I snooped around a bit and found your note on the wall and in the journal,” you cleared your throat as you got out of the car, “I know I shouldn’t, it’s private stuff, but I had no choice. Besides, I wouldn’t be there to save you guys if I didn’t do it,” you shrugged as you reached Sam.

“Makes sense. And it seems like I found myself a smart girl,” Dean remarked and you rolled your eyes at him.

“So you’re all good now, guys?” Sam was leaning against the door as you walked to the Impala and you nodded, relieved that it wasn’t as bad as it seemed, “Great. Y/N, where are you staying?”

“The same motel as you both. My room’s right opposite to yours,” that made Sam scrunch his forehead in confusion, “I know that because I kinda broke into your room,” you said hesitantly, but Sam only laughed, patting you on the shoulder afterward.

“Seems like we were meant to stumble onto each other on this one, huh?” Dean wrapped his arm around you, pulling you a bit closer like he wanted to make sure you were still there.

“Probably,” you shrugged, grinning, “So, we’ll meet at the motel, I guess?” You suggested.

“Yeah, sounds good. You’ll be right behind us, promise?” He smiled softly at you.

“Promise,” you tipped forward and pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips. Then you let go of his hand and walked back to your car.

* * *

 

Fortunately, the ride to the motel didn’t take long and you were able to wash the blood and sweat off quite quickly; a shower always felt heavenly after every hunt. When you were done, you went to the brothers’ room, three beers in your hands.

You didn’t bother knocking and opened the door to find Sam and Dean sitting on one of the beds.

“You good?” You plopped onto the bed in between the brothers, giving each one a beer.

“We’re splendid. Been through worse,” Dean admitted, taking the beer that Sam was handing him and opened them both.

“He’s right, don’t worry about us,” Sam said, the corners of his lips twitching into a small smile. “How about you?”

“Same, just tired,” you couldn’t hold back a yawn. You blinked a few times, wanting to try to stay awake. Taking a swig of the beer, you leaned into Dean’s side, your head resting on his shoulder.

“Dean told me everything, I’m sorry you lost your parents like this,” Sam said sincerely, before taking a swig of his beer.

“It’s fine. I mean...it’s not but you know what I mean, right?” They both nodded and you continued talking, “It’s terrible and I miss them, but at least I’m saving people now. That’s what matters most.”

“You’re right. Mind if I ask you a question?” You turned your attention to Sam and gave him a single nod.

“Sure. All the cards are on the table now so to speak. At least I want it to be this way,” you explained, crossing your legs.

“I want it to be that way too. No more secrets,” Dean added, wrapping his arm around you.

“I’m in,” you agreed, downing some more beer, enjoying the bitter taste on your tongue, “Go ahead, Sam, I’m serious.”

“You mentioned that your parents were hunters, but do you know how they got into the business?” He wondered and you couldn’t help but get lost in the memories for a moment.

When they told you the story for the first time you didn’t want to believe them, but eventually, you came to terms with the fact that maybe not every person’s life was normal.

“When I was little, around six months old, someone broke into our house and got into my room. My parents saw the person leaning into the crib and they started shouting for them to go away,” you didn’t miss the look of pure shock and realization on Sam’s face, but you kept talking anyway, “I have no idea why, but they just left, leaving me and my family unharmed. That’s when my parents started to dig around, trying to find something, anything on them. That’s how they got into hunting, but they only found out that it must’ve been a demon. The nursery stunk of sulfur, but that’s about it.”

Sam was the first to break the silence, “Are you sure about all of that?”

“Deadly. Why?”

“That’s what happened to our family too,” Dean butted in, “All the details match, but the demon set the nursery on fire in Sammy’s case and… And that’s how Mom died, just like I said earlier,” You couldn’t help but be shocked at what you heard.

How was it possible that nearly the same thing happened to you? And why did the demon spare your parents? Why didn’t he just kill them if that’s what happened to Sam and Dean’s Mom?

“Hey, you okay?” Dean laced his fingers with yours, squeezing your hand gently.

“Aces,” you let out, trying to process what you just heard. “Do you know who did this?”

“Yeah. The same demon who is responsible for me dying and Dad giving up his life for me,” Dean snorted, a bitter laugh escaping his mouth.

“Dean, you can’t blame yourself for what Dad did.” Sam insisted.

“Well, newsflash Sam, I can and I will, ‘cause it’s all my fault,” Dean got up from the bed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him with a bit more force than necessary.

You couldn’t help but sigh, frustrated with everything that was happening. You didn’t have to know Dean for long to see that he was deeply hurt, but the problem was, you had no idea how to help him.

“Don’t worry, he’ll come around,” Sam assured you, clinking his beer bottle to yours. He took a gulp and continued, “Or, at least, I hope he will.”

“Me too,” you admitted, downing the rest of the beer and setting the empty bottle on the table nearby, “Hey, I’m sorry for what happened to your Mom.”

His smile was faint as he responded, “It’s okay. Honestly? I don’t remember her. It’s been a lot harder for Dean than for me. With Dad though, it’s complicated.”

“I see,” you said, then added, “I’ll go to my room, I bet he’s there. Goodnight Sam,” You hugged Sam tightly and then got up from the bed.

“Goodnight,” he responded after you opened the door and shot him a smile. You closed the door softly behind you as you walked to your room.

You rested your hand on the doorknob for a bit; you didn’t know if Dean wanted to be bothered or not. Eventually, you pushed the door open and got inside, your gaze landing on your boyfriend sitting on your bed.

Crossing the room in a few strides, you sat right next to Dean, reaching for his right hand. He took your hand in his, but didn’t say anything.

“It’s not your fault,” you whispered, then planted a soft kiss on his lips, as a way to comfort your boyfriend.

What you didn’t expect was for Dean to pick you up and pull you into his lap; his lips never leaving yours, his hands roaming over your body in an instant.

“Dean,” you gasped, as you pulled away for a bit, “We should talk first,” you demanded, but he shook his head no.

“We’ll talk later, I promise,” Dean whispered against your skin, his lips softly grazing your neck, “But definitely not now. I need you.”

You couldn’t help but agree, your worries forgotten for a moment as Dean’s hands slid under your tank top, leaving your skin on fire in their wake. Your hands came up to rest on his neck and you pulled Dean in for a kiss, tasting of beer, mint gum, and desperation.

He pulled your tank top up and you pulled away for a bit, pulling the piece of clothing over your head to get rid of it, throwing it on the floor. Dean froze for a second, his fingers lightly tracing the anti-possession tattoo on your chest.

“It protects from the demons,” you explained, short of breath, “It doesn’t let the demon go in. No one can possess me if I have this on my skin.”

A huge grin appeared on Dean’s face, “Seems like me and Sammy are getting tattoos soon.”

Before you had a chance to respond, his mouth was on you again, taking your breath away, along with the ability to think straight. You let him in, but that didn’t mean you gave up control, not in the slightest. Dean’s tongue was warm and soft against yours, first gently, then eagerly exploring your mouth, like he couldn’t get enough of you.

You reached for his shirt, tugging it up, and he took the hint, pulling away for a second to take it off. In the meantime, you reached behind and unhooked your bra. You let it fall to the floor as you got up confidently. Dean’s gaze seemed to consume you as he took you in. You were sure you’d never get tired of that.

You unbuttoned your jeans, making a show of taking them off along with your panties, your hands lingering on your skin as you slowly slid them down your legs. Dean followed suit, but he seemed impatient to free himself from all his clothes. Once he was completely naked, you dropped to your knees in front of him, wanting to taste him.

Your hand gently wrapped around Dean’s cock, your gaze locking with his the moment your tongue darted out to sweep across the slit.

“Holy…” He stuttered as you opened your mouth and hollowed your cheeks, slowly taking more and more of him inside, smoothly sliding down his length.

You went on, until the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat. Then you backed away as your hand slid up and down rhythmically. Your tongue kept swirling around, licking, touching and tasting; eliciting gasps and moans from Dean as you kept going.

You found a rhythm easily; up, then down, almost all the way in, then up again, your moves getting faster, then slowing down to almost non-existent. All the way down, then all the way up.

Dean’s hands found their way into your hair, his fingers digging slightly into your scalp as you teased and tortured him, but what a delightful torture it was.

His cock started throbbing in your mouth and you kept bobbing up and down, sucking and licking, swallowing him down every so often, wanting him to come undone in your mouth.

“I can’t…” Dean whined, “I can’t hold back anymore, I’m gonna….” He sounded so wrecked. You couldn’t believe you had that effect on him.

Your only answer was to go all the way down again. He spilled warm in your throat, flooding your mouth with his come. You swallowed as much as you could, the rest staining your lips and running down your chin.

Dean’s eyes snapped open as you released his cock with a loud pop, his pupils blown wide. He pulled you up and onto his lap, his lips colliding with yours, his tongue greedily lapping up the rest of his release.

Without warning, he got up and walked you both into the wall, your back colliding with the cold concrete. Your legs wrapped around Dean’s waist in an instant. Your hands dug into his shoulders as his mouth attacked your neck, cleavage, your breasts. You couldn’t help but moan as he pushed you closer to the wall leaving almost no space between the two of you, his body pressing tightly against yours.

“Dean,” you whined as his hand found your clit, rubbing slow and steady circles, his mouth latching onto your nipple.

He sucked and licked and nibbled your skin as his fingers worked on your clit, spreading the wetness around. Every touch sent sparks, making you moan over and over again. You were a mess already, and you barely even started.

You felt yourself getting closer to the edge, your legs began trembling, your breathing was ragged, but Dean’s moves slowed, making your release die down.

“Please,” you begged. He picked up his pace again, bringing you to the brink of release in no time, a string of curses leaving your lips as you came.

Dean gave you no time to recover and walked both of you to the bed. You let go of his waist as he laid you down. Without warning, he spread your legs and licked a broad stripe from your clit to your pussy, holding you with his hands on your thighs so you wouldn’t squirm.

“Oh God!” You cried out as Dean slid his tongue inside you; so warm and wet and perfect, your walls clenching around him. He started swirling it around, fucking you at a relentless pace. Moving in and out, over and over again, until you were so wound up you couldn’t keep your eyes open. You just laid there, taking what he had to give you, not able to beg for more, not even able to move.

You came with a wanton cry and then took a deep breath as Dean pulled away, your heart beating wildly.

“You okay?” He asked, moving up your body, peppering your skin with feather-like kisses.

“Even better,” you let out, making Dean chuckle as he pressed a soft kiss on your lips.

“Ready for more?” Dean whispered and you nodded, wrapping your legs around his waist again.

He lined up his cock to your entrance and bottomed out in one, swift move, making you both moan in unison as he stretched you out, your walls accommodating to his size slowly.

Dean waited until you bucked your hips involuntarily, then he couldn’t hold back anymore. He began pistoning in and out of you, making the bedpost hit the wall over and over again as he drove deep into you.

Nothing but a cacophony of “fuck”, “harder”, and “yes” could be heard in the motel room, along with the sound of skin slapping on skin, your high-pitched whines and Dean’s moans. 

“You feel so good, princess,” Dean praised, his hips stuttering, “You’re taking me so well.”

You couldn’t help but whine at those words, your body going limp as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through you, your walls clenching around Dean’s cock. He followed soon after, filling you to the brim with his warm release.

Dean slid out of you after a minute or two and rolled to his side, pulling you closer to him. He covered you both with a bed sheet and put his arms around your naked body. You were too tired and sore to get up and take a shower. Instead, you snuggled closer to him, not caring about his come dripping down your legs. You drifted off to sleep, knowing that you were safe in Dean’s arms.


	16. (Not) Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta’d so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> Exactly one year ago I posted the first chapter to this wonderful series and that’s how my writing journey began. This chapter is one of the last, it’s possible that only epilogue will follow this one. (And I’m incredibly sad that it’s almost over, but I’m also really proud I managed to keep this one up!) Let me know what you think, I hope you’re going to enjoy this one! Happy 1 Year Anniversary ;)

You couldn’t remember how long it had been since you were so happy. With Dean by your side, everything seemed a lot better, and now that you didn’t have anymore secrets it was nearly ideal.

It took you some time to get out of bed, your body tired and sore from both the hunt and love making, the memory of last night making you sigh with content. However, shower was definitely tempting, and you dragged Dean to the bathroom with you, wanting to enjoy a moment or two alone, since you had to get back to your hometown as soon as possible.

Exams were getting closer and you hadn’t exactly studied a lot last week, which was never a good thing. Fortunately, you had a few more days until you had to get back to school, so it should be enough for you to catch up on the material.

Considering you took the Camaro with you, you had no choice than to drive on your own, Dean and Sam took the Impala together. It was quite nice to be alone for a moment; as much as you loved Dean and wanted to be around him for as much time as possible, it was exhausting to be around people all the time. And that’s why travelling separately was quite a nice choice.

You stopped for breakfast not long after you left Topeca, your stomach rumbling loudly once you were waiting for pancakes in the diner. You tried to ask Dean one more time about his feelings related to his father’s death, but he kept changing the subject or brushing your concerns off, and that made you more and more pissed with every passing minute.

“I swear, if you tell me that it’s no big deal one more time, I’m going to start yelling,” you blurted out and Sam nearly choke on his pancake.

It was probably safe to say that neither of them expected that.

Dean swallowed the waffle, taking a sip of coffee afterward, and said, “I’m not good at all this feelings bullshit. And there’s not a lot to say here anyways.” He shrugged. “The only thing that might make me feel better is ganking the son of the bitch who did it. Simple.”

Well, that was something already.

“Okay.” You let out, taking a deep breath. Maybe you shouldn’t have pressed him so hard to talk? “And sorry if I was being obnoxious by constantly asking you about that, I tend to go full-on overprotective if I’m worried.” You smiled shyly and he smiled back at you, shaking his head.

“I can’t stay mad at you for long anyway, even if I want to.” Dean admitted, and Sam rolled his eyes.

You grabbed the last chunk of the pancake and stuffed it into your mouth, slowly chewing and making ridiculous faces at both of them. Dean almost spat his coffee and Sam only laughed, leaning back in his chair to the point that he almost fell back. Dorks.

The rest of the ride, Dean let Sam drive the Impala and asked you to let him try driving your Camaro. Most of the time, he was just rambling on how his car was better, but you knew it was just bickering. Even if your Chevy wasn’t exactly his style, he still appreciated your taste in cars.

Miles were passing fairly fast, the landscape not changing much, which could cause a lot of boredom on your behalf. Fortunately, you couldn’t seem to run out of topics to talk about, and you didn’t have to pay attention to the fact if something you wanted to say was related to hunting, or not. You could talk about anything you wanted and that felt incredible; you were always alone with your memories from the hunts, but it finally changed.

After your parents were murdered, there was no one to share your endeavors with, other than people you hunted with once in some time. Loneliness, that was the worst con of hunting lifestyle. But, it seemed like you wouldn’t have to worry about that with the Winchesters by your side.

“What are you thinking about?” Dean wondered, and you realized you must’ve gotten lost in your thoughts.

Stretching on the passenger’s seat, you replied, “Life, I guess? And the fact that I’m not alone now.”

“And is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Dean started speeding up, the sweet rumble of the engine your favourite song.

“Better than good, actually. You’ve got Sam, so you never felt like you had no one to talk to or that you were completely on your own, like me.” You definitely didn’t expect him to let out a chuckle. “What?”

He glanced at you, then back at the road. “Well, it haven’t always been like that with me and Sammy.”

That surprised you a bit. “You’re not being serious, are you? You’re practically inseparable, you have to be joking!”

“I’m not, princess. Sammy didn’t want to hunt at all,” Dean said simply. “He left to Stanford, wanted to become a lawyer, and we haven’t talked for quite a bit when he was there. Then Dad disappeared and I showed up at his doorstep, asking him for help.”

You couldn’t help but blurt out, “Disappeared?” 

He ran his hand through his hair, shooting you an awkward smile. “It’s a long story, nevermind. Anyway, when he got back from that one hunt with me, his girlfriend got killed, and that’s how all of that started.” He cut off, sighing. “Some time after that, though, it’s slowly fallen into place, but it wasn’t always like that, just so you know.”  
It was a lot to process at once, and you had to take a moment to let your brain digest that they weren’t always together, which didn’t make much sense, because you’ve seen how they were around each other. Always shadowing each other’s movements, always knowing what the other’s going to do, always knowing what the other one’s thinking.

It was beyond your comprehension, really, but that could wait. You shouldn’t bother with that, rather be happy because of the fact that they worked out their issues. You couldn’t imagine Dean without Sam being somewhere nearby, to be honest, and you were glad that their brotherly bond was strong and tight.

The rest of the ride passed a lot faster and it had probably something to do with the fact that you found some old cassette tapes and put them in the car’s music player, sounds of your favourite rock songs filling the small space. You didn’t hesitate to sing along a bit, Dean joining you after some time as well, both of you jamming out to the Scorpions, Led Zeppelin and AC/DC.

When you finally reached your home, the sun was already setting, deep orange glow casting itself over the world and making everything look a lot more magical than usually. Dean parked right outside your garage, then drove inside as you opened the door.

However, something seemed to be off since the moment you stepped out of the garage to enter the house from the front. All of the lights were turned off and you swore you remembered to left one on. Taking the knife out of your combat boots, you gestured for Dean to get right behind you, Sam following you two as well. They got their guns ready, the sound of them being reloaded making adrenaline shot into your bloodstream.

The door creaked a bit when you opened it, and you entered the house slowly, trying to find the light switch with your hand. However, nothing happened as you flicked it on and you had no choice, but to keep moving in the dark. The only advantage was the fact that you knew your house so well.

When you got closer to the living room, you heard some muffled sounds and, in that moment, someone flicked the lamp on, blinding you with its light. After blinking a few times, in order to adjust to the sudden brightness, your gaze fell over three people that were in your house.

Elena was bound to a chair, as well as her boyfriend. They were both gagged, their clothes partly ripped, their stomachs scattered with cuts and bruises, and you tried not to scream as you saw the man was holding knives to their throats. Your heart was in your mouth and you froze in place, afraid that, whoever the man was, he’d hurt your friends.

You dropped the knife you were holding and raised your hands in surrender, saying, “Okay, let’s not freak out. Why don’t you tell me what’s going on and why you’re here?”

Appearing calm and collected was usually the best kind of an approach.

You thought you were imagining things when he opened his mouth and flashed his teeth at you. It all clicked, he was a vampire. But what was he doing in your house? And why did he capture your friends?

“You’re trying to hold this off, huh?” He let out, shaking his head. “But you definitely weren’t holding off on killing my family.”

You glanced at Sam and Dean, their guns trained on the vampire, but none of them dared to move. At least, not until they knew they would be able to take out the monster without killing Elena or Jake.

“Family? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The look in your friends’ eyes was telling you that they had absolutely no clue what was going on and you preferred to keep it that way. Though it might have been too late for that already.

The vampire didn’t move, even for an inch, a trickle of blood running down Elena’s throat as the blade nicked her slightly when she moved. “There were five of us. And you…” He cut off, his face wrenched with disgust and pain. “You killed them all.”

It was the one that got away.

There were supposed to be five vampires in the building, but you killed only four, and it was your fault that this one got here. It was all on you.

Your mind was working on overdrive, trying to find a way to get all of you out of this situation, and alive. You thought that lying might do the trick. “I’m sorry.” You didn’t miss the look of surprise on the Winchesters’ faces. “I’m sorry, but I had to do that.” You repeated, taking a step closer to your friends, but the vampire stopped you, baring his teeth at you, and you stayed where you were.

“Oh really?” He snarked, his tongue dragging across his bottom lip as he watched you, the sight alone making you sick. “And now I have to do this.”

Before you had a chance to do anything, he moved his hands swiftly, slicing Elena and Jake’s throats, blood pooling out of the cuts onto their T-shirts, crimson red contrasting against the white and blue. A shot rang out and the vampire fell to the floor, blood splashing the window behind him.

The world seemed to stop as you fell to your knees and screamed, so loudly that your ears hurt, but you just couldn’t stop. The house around you was shaking, the sound of shattering glass overcoming your senses and blocking out everything, except for the salty taste of tears running down your face and onto your lips. Your whole body was vibrating, like you were the epicenter of the earthquake, the source of everything that was happening.

Eventually, you managed to stop screaming and fell forward, extending your arms just in time so you didn’t fall face flat to the floor. You felt someone helping you up and, after a moment, you realized it was Dean, his face expressing immense fear.

You were confused and terrified, you didn’t know what was going on.

“We need to get out of here, right now.” Dean spoke, but you shook your head no, staring at the lifeless bodies of two people that you considered your family throughout all those years.

You choked out, sobs starting rocking your body. “I c-can’t leave them here. T-they…”

Sam cut you off, putting his hands under your chin to force you to look at him. “Everyone must’ve heard the noise and they’ll come here to check what’s wrong. And it’ll look like we murdered all of them, we have to run.” His voice was gentle, but what he said wasn’t a request by any means and you knew he was right, no matter how much it hurt.

You couldn’t stay.

“Just one thing…” You stuttered out, breaking out of Dean’s hold and running upstairs to your room. Taking the duffel out of the closet, you threw all your textbooks there, along with your hunter’s journal and every lore book and weapon that you could fit in there. Swinging your father’s shotgun over your shoulder, you took a last look at the room that was your shelter for so long and ran down the stairs. 

You froze in spot, seeing Elena and Jake’s bodies being wrapped into pieces of cloth by Sam and Dean. You rushed to crouch next to your beloved friends, tears falling freely down your face, a pain in your chest so deep it felt like someone was crushing all your organs from the inside, your throat constricted like you were choking. Brushing the hair away from Elena’s face, you planted a kiss on her forehead, then let Dean cover her with the cloth. You did the same with Jake, desperately trying to hold yourself together, but it didn’t work. 

You were shaking again when the bodies of your friends were being laid on the table, Sam and Dean grabbing the gasoline and oil from your garage and pouring it everywhere they could. You just stood there, not able to move, not able to say anything, like a statue rather than a human being.

After they were done, Dean stepped closer to you, wiping the tears away from your face. “Can we go now, princess? Do you have everything?”

You nodded slowly, afraid that your voice would betray you.

Sam was by your side in an instant, his hand resting on your shoulder. “Okay, let’s go.”

Dean grabbed your hand, entwining your fingers together, and you walked out of the house, seeing Sam throw a lighter onto the cushion of your couch when you turned around. Withdrawing your gaze wasn’t easy, but you knew you wouldn’t be able to let it all burn if you were to look again. That place meant too much to you.

Sam took the keys to Camaro from you and drove it out of the garage, telling you and Dean to take the Impala. Your vision was blurry with tears as you threw your duffel and the shotgun in the backseat, then got inside Baby, your body shaking with sobs as you drove away from the place you called home since you remembered.

Sneaking last glance in the rearview mirror, you saw flames consuming the house, but it felt like your whole life went with smoke, rather than just a building.


	17. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta’d so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> This is the end, guys! I honestly can’t believe it, but that’s the truth. Everything started with this series and I hope you’re going to show the ending a lot of love as it’s difficult to let go off this one. But, all good things come to an end, right? I’ll always be forever grateful to the fact this idea popped into my head, ‘cause that’s what got me into being a writer in the first place. And, to all of you that kept reading and supporting me? Thank you. Thank you so much. Here’s to more of wonderful ideas, I hope :)

When you arrived in front of the Winchesters’ house, you had no idea what to do.

You got out of the car and followed the boys inside like their shadow, then slumped on a chair in the kitchen as they were running around and doing all sorts of things. It took you some time to realize they had been packing, stuffing their duffels to the point they couldn’t fit anything anymore, and it could only mean one thing.

You weren’t just leaving your house; all of you were leaving for good.

But where would you go?

And what the hell had happened in the house earlier anyway? How had you done that? It had never happened before and to say that you were terrified of yourself would be an understatement. That scream you had let out, crashing everything around you, still seemed to linger deep in your bones and you were afraid you would release it again, for no particular reason at all.

You had to figure out what was going on, but you had no clue where to look for the answers.

After some time, Dean walked to you and took your hand in his, entwining your fingers together. “Hey, you good?” he asked, then immediately shook his head. “You know what, that’s stupid. Of course you’re not, but I’m worried.”

You took a deep breath, trying to come up with something to say that wouldn’t make him treat you like a fragile and broken thing, even if you were one, at least in that moment. “You’re right, I’m definitely not good. But at least I’m not alone.”

Dean shot you a sad smile, pulling you up from the chair you were sitting on.

“We have to go, but we have some time before that. Do you want to change your clothes, maybe? Or eat something? Anything?” he suggested, gesturing to your clothes that were apparently covered with blood as you glanced at them.

You didn’t even notice that.

How could you not notice that they were stained with the blood of your friends? Friends that were dead because of you. 

After clearing your throat, you answered. “I think I’m going to take a shower.” 

“Sure. Do you want me to get you some clean clothes from your car?” Dean wondered and you nodded, trying to lift the corners of your mouth up, into something that could be considered a smile. “Alright, you know the way upstairs. I’ll get in to give you the clothes when you’re done.”

“Okay.” You agreed, walking out of the kitchen with Dean by your side, then taking the stairs as he went right to get out of the house.

You walked slowly, your gaze fixed on the floor all the time, nearly squealing when you bumped into someone.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you through all of this.” Sam apologised and you sighed in relief as you realized it had only been him. His arms were full with the clothes he was carrying, most of them flannels.

“No, it’s okay. I should’ve watched where I was going.” You only shrugged and got inside the bathroom before Sam had a chance to say anything else.

You were sure he would try to comfort you or talk to you about what had happened and you knew you weren’t ready for that. Not yet.

You took off all of your clothes and kicked them to the side, getting into the shower. After adjusting the water temperature, you let it wash over you, hoping it would help you distract yourself a bit. Fortunately, it seemed to do just that, letting you forget about all the horrors that had played in front of you not that long ago.

Dean’s shower gel was the first thing you got your hands on and you couldn’t help but feel calm as the smell hit your nostrils; it felt like home. Dean was your home, there was nothing else you had but him and his brother, and knowing they didn’t run away as they saw what had happened earlier was making you believe that maybe you weren’t a freak. That, maybe, there was a reasonable explanation for that. That, perhaps, you wouldn’t be alone anymore.

It didn’t take long and you were done, trying to dry your hair a bit as someone knocked on the door.

“Come in!” you wrapped a towel around yourself and Dean entered, holding the duffel you had with you on the case.

“I didn’t know what you wanted so I brought everything.” He set the duffel on the floor, scratching the nape of his neck afterward.

“Sure, I’ll be out in a minute,” you said, and he stepped forward, hesitantly brushing the hair away from your face.

Dean leaned forward and pulled you in for a kiss as you leaned in for his touch, making you sigh as his arms sneaked around your waist. It seemed like you could finally breathe again, feeling the warmth of his body against yours, surrounding you from everywhere. He was blocking out all the demons that threatened to attack you, to rip you to shreds with their claws for what happened to Elena and Jake.

He pulled away after a bit, his hand lingering on your waist for a moment. “We’ll be waiting in the kitchen, okay?”

“Yeah.” You nodded and Dean let go off you, turning around and walking out of the bathroom.

You let the towel drop to the floor as you started rummaging in the duffel, trying to find something clean to wear. Fortunately, you packed a bit more clothes for the previous hunt than you needed, and there was something that you could put on and call it good. You would have to buy some clothes later; what you had wouldn’t last you for long.

When you got dressed and packed the blood-stained clothes into the duffel, knowing you would throw them away the first chance you got, you swung the duffel over your shoulder and walked down the stairs. You got into the kitchen, seeing Sam and Dean sitting next to the table, the surface scattered with documents, notes and God knows what else.

“What is it?” you asked, gesturing to the mess, and sat on a chair next to Dean.

“Remember when I told you that the Yellow Eyed Demon is responsible for all the crap that me and Sam went through?” Dean asked and you nodded, crossing your legs. “Well, this is everything that Dad got on that son of a bitch and now seems as good time as ever to get back to that since we’re going to be on the run anyway.”

“That makes sense. I’m in.” You admitted, trying to ignore the feeling in your gut that was telling you to get back to your old life. You told that feeling to shut up fairly quickly. There was nothing to go back to anymore and you accepted it. Hunting was all that you had left.

However, the expression on Dean’s face seemed to be saying otherwise. “I was going to ask if you had somewhere to stay at, actually,” he said and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes at him.

“Even if I had, I wouldn’t. It’s as much your problem as mine.” Before Dean had a chance to butt in, you continued. “What happened with me in my house…” You trailed off, trying to come up with a good way to explain how you felt about it. “I don’t know what’s going on. I need to figure it out and it seems like there’s some kind of a link between me and the demon as well.”

Sam cleared his throat, smiling apologetically, and you turned your attention to him. “I didn’t tell you about that, but I had visions. And that’s not everything.”

There was no hiding the surprise on your face. “Visions? What visions?”

“I saw people dying and it turned out that none of those situations happened yet. I was seeing the future, basically, and was able to prevent some of those deaths. But not all of them.” He sighed, letting out a dry chuckle. “I… I even moved some furniture with my mind only when Dean was in danger.”

You certainly didn’t expect that. “You must be joking.” You let out, dumbfounded.

“I’m not, I swear. I have no idea how it happened, but it did.” Sam retorted and you could tell he was being honest. “I need to know why I was able to do that and I understand that you want to, too. And we’re going to help you with that, right Dean?”

You had never heard Sam’s voice being laced with as much confidence and persuasion as in that moment. It was something you weren’t used to, but seemed like Sam was on your side, and you couldn’t be more lucky than that. And Dean? That would have to be determined.

You turned your gaze to your boyfriend and it was easy to spot that he wasn’t pleased with how the conversation turned out. “Seems like I have no say here anyway, so yes,” Dean said to Sam, then looked at you. “But if anything happens…”

You cut him off. “Nothing will happen. I was a hunter long before I met you both and I was fine. I was okay. It’s not going to change miraculously when I’ll be hunting with you.”

Dean sighed, clearly giving up.. “Fine. I can’t make the choices for you, I get it.”

“Exactly. So, where do we start?” you asked, picking up from the table some loose notebook pages, intent on familiarizing yourself with all the data.

Dean reached for a mobile phone that was lying next to him. “With this. There’s nothing in those notes that me and Sammy don’t know already, but Dad saved a message on the voicemail, for no reason whatsoever, and we have no clue who left it. Dad never mentioned that person.”

“Suspicious. What’s this message about?” you asked, putting the pages back on the table.

“Listen for yourself.” Dean shot you a smirk and pressed a button on the phone, the recording starting to play.

“John, it's Ellen. Again. Look, don't be stubborn, you know I can help you. Call me.” The recording sounded in the small kitchen and you couldn’t help but be shocked as you recognized the voice of the person speaking.

Dean laid the phone on the table, then turned his attention to you. “See? Now we just need to find this chick and…”

“I know Ellen.” You let out and it was safe to say that they didn’t expect that.

“You know her?” Sam wondered, his forehead scrunched.

“Yeah, Ellen Harvelle. She’s one of the people that taught me most about hunting. She wasn’t happy that I got into the business. I was a kid back then, but I was too stubborn to let it go, and Ellen had no choice but to help me.” You explained, thinking about all the times you had crashed in the Roadhouse and spent time with her and Jo, trying to find anything that could help you find the demons that had murdered your parents. “That hunt we got back from? I got the info from her.” You added, leaning back in your chair.

They both nodded and Dean was the first to speak. “Well, seems like we have to pay her a little visit. You know where she lives?”

“Yeah. She set up a Roadhouse. Hunters tend to gather there, share stories and all of that. It’s in Nebraska,” you answered, rolling up the sleeves of your shirt.

“Awesome. You got everything packed, Sammy?” Dean got up from his chair and started gathering all that was on the table into a duffel that he pulled from underneath the chair.

Sam got up as well and you followed suit. “Yeah, I’m ready. Y/N, you ready to go?”

You took a deep breath and nodded. “Yup. Let’s go.”

You helped Sam and Dean get all the stuff into the Impala and the Camaro; the fact that you were going to take two cars proving to be of convenience, considering you had more room for everything. It didn’t take long and the cars were loaded with all that you deemed to be necessary, and you climbed into the Camaro, feeling a wave of calmness wash over you as you took in the interior of the car.

It looked exactly like the day your father had taken you for the first ride and had promised to give it over to you as soon as you would have gotten the driver’s license. You couldn’t help but smile at the memory, almost feeling the wind in your hair and the sun on your face, like it had been on that day that he had started teaching you how to drive.

But it was just a memory, nothing else.

A knock on the window pulled you out of your thoughts and you rolled it down, seeing Dean standing right next to your car. “You okay with driving alone?” he asked, concern clear in his voice.

You shot him a small smile; barely there, but it was already something. It could be a beginning. “Yeah. You can drive with Sam, I’m good.”

“Sure, princess. Lead the way and let us know if you need anything, okay?” Dean smiled as well and you nodded, starting the engine.

“Okay,” you said simply and he walked to the Impala, getting inside the car as you drove off the sidewalk and onto the street, rolling the window down.

For the first time in your life, you had completely no idea what to expect. You weren’t certain where you would end up the next day, you weren’t sure what were you going to do once you would find out everything that you wanted to know.

But, as long as Sam and Dean were with you, you were going to be okay.

Somehow, you knew you would be alright, no matter what your life would choose to throw at you.


End file.
